Say you love me
by Emmy-MiChan
Summary: *Chapter 16 is up!* T/P maybe G/B later on- Pan is secretly in love with Trunks, but Trunks is to be married. What happens when Trunks finds out about Pan's secret? R&R thanks! ^.^
1. Party and Ice Cream

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Chapter 1: Party and Ice Cream  
  
  
  
Pan sat in the tree looking in on the party going on inside the Capsule corps. The party was for him. Trunks. It was his engagement party, his and Marron's.  
  
Pan's whole world had gone down that one morning last week when Trunks announced his and Marron's engagement. She could have sworn she could have died just there. Instead of flipping out in front of Trunks, she congratulated him and ran off home to cry to herself.  
  
Even though Trunks was fourteen years older than she was, she had always loved Trunks since she was a little girl. Only problem was he had only seen her as a little girl, and most likely will always. Pan could never tell Trunks of her secret love for him.  
  
Hot tears fell down Pan's cool cheeks as she watched Trunks hugging and kissing his fiancee. A hand fell upon Pan's shoulder and she turned around to see her favorite uncle. "Hey there Panny," he said giving her a soft warm smile.  
  
Pan wiped her tears away, embarrassed of her emotions. "Hi Uncle Goten," Pan replied sadly. Goten was the only one who knew of Pan's secret crush on Trunks, who was of course, his best friend. Bra, who was Pan's best friend, didn't even know that Pan liked her own brother.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you moping up here in the tree by yourself, huh?" Goten questioned her.  
  
Pan looked down to the ground. "I just can't go in there. It hurts so much. I'm afraid I'll end up causing a scene or something like that, you know?"  
  
"I can understand that, but everyone has been looking for you and stuff. So I think you should probably come down for the toasting." Goten tugged at Pan's arm.  
  
"I really don't think I could though…"  
  
"Come on Panny, I'll treat you to ice-cream after the party if you come down."  
  
Pan sighed in surrender, she could never turn down the offer of ice-cream. "All right."  
  
"Good, let's go!" Goten jumped down from the tree branch followed by Pan. They walked in the party together.  
  
"Pan there you are!" Bra came running over to her best friend. "I've been looking all over for you! Isn't this great? My brother is going to finally get married!" Bra squealed in excitement.  
  
"Yeah, amazing," Pan said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"So what are you going to do after the party?"  
  
"Well, Goten promised me ice-cream. So I guess going to an ice-cream parlor."  
  
"Yeah I did, you want to go too Bra?" Goten asked cutting into the conversation.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to!" Bra fluttered her long eyelashes at Goten. Pan had known that Bra had liked her uncle for quite some time now. But what Pan didn't know was that her uncle had liked her best friend as well.  
  
Goten gasped as he was hit hard on his back. "You guys weren't planning on going to the ice-cream parlor without us now were you?" Trunks questioned as he placed his arm around Marron.  
  
Marron stared lovingly at Trunks, not noticing the glare she was receiving from Pan. "I was just gonna ask you guys if you wanted to come," Goten said. Pan growled, she didn't really feel comfortable around Trunks now.  
  
Trunks turned to look at Pan, but she turned her head so he wouldn't see her face. Trunks smiled and started messing up her hair with his hand. "Hey Pan-chan, what's up with you," Trunks said as he chuckled. Pan growled at Trunks at gave him a 'Hmph.' "Whoa, what's wrong Panny."  
  
"Uh, she isn't feeling well today," Goten spoke suddenly.  
  
"Oh well, nothing a little ice-cream can't cure, eh?"  
  
*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
When the party ended the 5 of them headed to the ice-cream parlor. Pan sat quietly at the table not touching her sundae, while the rest of them talked and ate their ice cream.  
  
Marron started to talk about the wedding plans with Bra. Pan's ki started to rise as Marron continued to talk on about it. Trunks and Goten turned their heads up to Pan as they took notice to the change. Pan stood up suddenly and stomped off outside and took to the sky.  
  
"Whoa dude, what's wrong with her!" Trunks exclaimed. "She's never acted like this before." Goten gave a worried look as he looked out the window to where Pan had took off. "I know she isn't seriously sick, I'm gonna go see what's up." Trunks ran off after Pan taking to the sky as well.  
  
"No wait Trunks! Come back!" Goten yelled out trying to stop Trunks, but was too late. "Oh no…" Goten slumped back into his seat. He knew something bad was going to come of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 1! I hope you all liked this chapter, and more to come soon, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Thanks!  
  
Emmy (MiChan) 


	2. A big lie

Hello again everybody! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I promise that if you guys keep sending me good reviews, I'll keep the writing up for you. ^. ~ So read away and review! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Pan is secretly in love with Trunks, but Trunks is to be married. What happens when Trunks finds out Pan's secret?  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say you love me  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Last time on 'Say you love me':  
  
"Whoa dude, what's wrong with her!" Trunks exclaimed. "She's never acted like this before." Goten gave a worried look as he looked out the window to where Pan had took off. "I know she isn't seriously sick, I'm gonna go see what's up." Trunks ran off after Pan taking to the sky as well.  
  
"No wait Trunks! Come back!" Goten yelled out trying to stop Trunks, but was too late. "Oh no…" Goten slumped back into his seat. He knew something bad was going to come of this.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Chapter 2: A big lie  
  
Pan tore through the sky at lightning speed. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and pain could be felt in her heart. Her whole world was falling apart. Pan felt a distant ki coming at her in at a remarkable speed. She turned her head to catch a glimpse at who it was hoping that it would be just Goten. When she saw who the person was, Pan started to mumble a list of curses to herself.  
  
"Pan! Hey wait up! I want to talk to you," Trunks yelled from behind her as he was catching up to her. Pan kept flying trying to get away, but Trunks was much too fast for her. Trunks grabbed her foot causing her to stop where she was. "Man Pan, your getting too fast for an old guy like me," Trunks joked. Pan stared at him in silence. "Well, what's wrong Pan? And don't say your sick, cause I know better than that."  
  
Pan frowned at Trunks. "Seriously, I'm sick," she spoke up.  
  
Trunks gave a look of frustration towards Pan. "Pan don't get me that shit, I don't believe it. You're never sick in the first place," Trunks said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Fine Trunks, you really want to know what wrong? Go ask Goten, he knows all about it. So just, leave me alone." Pan flew off quickly towards her house.  
  
A questioning look came across his face as he floated in the air. Pan had him really worried. He took off to find Goten to see what was going on. Like she said, he would know all about it.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Pan reached her home fast, she walked in past her parents and ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
Videl gave Gohan a funny look as Pan ran by. "Gohan, honey, something looks to be troubling Pan. I think I should go see what's up."  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Gohan replied. He quickly kissed his wife's forehead and then she headed up the stairs after Pan.  
  
When she reached her daughter's door, she heard soft sobs. This worried Videl very much, due to the only time Pan had ever cried before was when the disappearance of her Grandfather and Gohan's Dad. Slightly knocking on the door, she walked in her room. "Panny? Are you okay?"  
  
Pan sniffled. "I'm fine mom…" she spoke softly between her sobs.  
  
"Well, you don't look fine. Why don't you tell me all about what's going on?" Videl walked over to her bed and sat next to her giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm sure you won't like what you hear mom," Pan said as she cuddled up to her mom.  
  
"Well we'll just see. Go on and tell me all about it."  
  
Pan explained everything that was going on. Her love for Trunks, and how the engagement between Trunks and Marron hurt her.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I had no idea how you felt about Trunks. You two were always so close," Videl said as she comforted her daughter.  
  
"Well the worse thing is to come mom," Pan said as tears fell down her cheek. "Goten was the only one who knew about this all until now. And Trunks kept asking me what was wrong and I told him to go tell Goten. Now, he is going to know. I don't think I can even face him when he knows about it. He will totally hate, and I wouldn't be able to stay around if I knew he hated me." Pan frowned as more tears started to fall. She broke down. "I need to get away from all of this."  
  
Videl sighed. "Well," she started as she rubbed Pan's back. "We could send you away somewhere to finish school. But you'd have to come back as soon as you graduate. I couldn't stand if you were gone any longer."  
  
Pan hugged her mom. "Thanks mom."  
  
"Well, I'll go make a few calls and find a school suitable for you. You can start packing now and we'll leave first thing in the morning." Videl stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs to tell Gohan all about it.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Trunks headed back towards the ice-cream parlor in search of his friend Goten. When Trunks arrived, he found Goten sitting in the same booth with Marron and Bra. He walked over to them and at sat down. "Hey guys, um Marron, Bra, I need to talk to Goten for a minute."  
  
"All right, come on Marron let's go back to the house." Bra motioned Marron to the door.  
  
"Okay, bye sweetie," she said to Trunks and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left with Bra.  
  
"What's up Trunks?" Goten questioned his friend.  
  
"Well you see, I went to go see what was up with Pan right. Well she wouldn't tell me, she said you knew all about it and I should ask you… So what's up with Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks for a moment. He didn't want to say that his niece was in love with his best friend. Yet, now he had no choice but to tell. And he was afraid of how Trunks would react to all of it. He took a deep sigh and was ready to tell the whole story about Pan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Please review, and if you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see in the chapters to come, e-mail me at WildLiLDrummerGurl@hotmail.com Thanks for reading everyone!  
  
MiChan 


	3. Pan's Secret Revealed

Back with Chapter 3. I've been asked to make my chapters longer… So I'll try to make them a little bit longer. ^. ~ Anyway, like I said, keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing for you! Thanks for the people who have been reviewing! Ta-ta!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say you love me  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Author: MiChan  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Last time on 'Say you love me':  
  
"What's up Trunks?" Goten questioned his friend.  
  
"Well you see, I went to go see what was up with Pan right. Well she wouldn't tell me, she said you knew all about it and I should ask you… So what's up with Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks for a moment. He didn't want to say that his niece was in love with his best friend. Yet, now he had no choice but to tell. And he was afraid of how Trunks would react to all of it. He took a deep sigh and was ready to tell the whole story about Pan.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Chapter 3: Pan's Secret Revealed  
  
"Well Trunks, here's how it goes," Goten started. He paused for a moment as his friend stared at him waiting for him to continue. Goten sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Trunks, Pan likes you," Goten spoke in no louder than a whisper.  
  
"What?" Trunks said not hearing his friend.  
  
"No scratch that. She loves you Trunks," Goten said as he spoke louder for Trunks.  
  
"Of course she loves me, she's like my little sister I love her too. So what's the problem?"  
  
"No Trunks, you don't get it. She really loves you."  
  
"What… I don't get it," Trunks said with a confusing look on his face.  
  
"Dammit Trunks! Pan is in love with you! You understand that? In love. She has been for a long time." Goten flung his arms in the air.  
  
"What! That's outrageous! Pan is only 16! And here I am at 30! She can't love me! She probably barely even knows what the word means!" Trunks screamed from the top of his lungs catching everyone's attention in the little ice-cream shop.  
  
"Calm down Trunks. I know she's young. And I've told her that it was probably just a little crush, but she insisted it wasn't."  
  
Trunks groaned. "How long as she felt like this?"  
  
"About a few years."  
  
"Damn." Trunks put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"Well, you wanted to know, and well, now you know."  
  
Trunks stood up, for some reason, he was mad. Trunks decided he was going to go talk to Pan. He started to walk out of the shop. "Trunks hold up!" He turned around to face Goten. "Don't do anything outrageous, okay?"  
  
Trunks turned back around and took off into the sky heading in the direction of Pan's house. Rain started to fall hard, soaking Trunks fast.  
  
Reaching her house, he dropped to the ground and stood in front of the house for a moment before walking up to the door and knocking on it hard.  
  
Gohan answered the door. "Oh hey Trunks. What are you doing here," Gohan asked.  
  
"I need to talk to Pan. Is she home?"  
  
"Oh yeah, she's upstairs in her room. Come on in." Gohan opened the door wider so Trunks could come in.  
  
Trunks practically ran up the stairs to Pan's room. Once he reached the door he noticed it was shut. Without knocking he just walked in. He saw Pan packing loads of things into suitcases and then into capsules. "Pan." Trunks voice boomed in, interrupting her.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing here," Pan asked with a worried expression spreading across her face. She knew he knew now, and from the look on his face, he didn't seem to happy about it.  
  
"I've come to set you straight Pan."  
  
"Trunks I-" Pan was cut off by Trunks.  
  
"No, don't talk. I don't really want to even hear it. So just let me talk."  
  
"But Trunks, I love you!" Pan blurted out.  
  
"Pan! For crying out loud! Your 16 and I'm 30. There's no way you could possibly love me! I am way too old for you and hell, I'm supposed to be married in a few weeks! Pan, you don't love me, you don't even know what love is." With that said Trunks left as Pan broke down into tears.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
The next day Pan and her family woke up early due to Pan had an early flight to catch. Deciding she had to tell her best friend she was leaving, Pan picked up the phone and took a deep sigh before dialing Bra's number.  
  
A few rings came before an answer finally came. "Moshi Moshi." The female voice said at the other end.  
  
"Hi Ms. Briefs, is Bra home?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh hi Pan, yeah, just a minute," Bulma said. Pan could hear Bulma yelling for Bra at the other end of the phone. Bulma was rather a loud person. "Okay, here she comes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Moshi Moshi Pan. Why you calling so early? What's up," Bra questioned.  
  
"Well, I just really wanted to say bye," Pan spoke softly.  
  
"Bye? What are you saying bye for?"  
  
"Well, I'm leaving, for a while. And I'm leaving in about an hour."  
  
"How long are you going to be gone for? I mean you can't miss Trunks wedding!" Bra panicked.  
  
"Bra, I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I do know at least a couple years. And believe me I can manage missing the wedding."  
  
"Oh Pan," Bra said practically crying.  
  
"Bra, you got to promise me something. You have got to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone about my leaving please."  
  
"I promise. Where are you going exactly?"  
  
"I'm going to Italy. I'm going to go to school there and work out some problems of my own."  
  
"Pan, I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too Bra. I really hate to do this, but I really have to go, my flight leaves soon and I really need to get the airport."  
  
"All right, bye Pan. Don't forget to write or call me to keep in touch."  
  
"I will, don't worry. Bye Bra," Pan slowly hung up the phone.  
  
Pan noticed her parents walking down the stairs with sad expressions on their faces. "Panny, it's time to go," Gohan spoke sadly to his daughter.  
  
"All right dad." Pan picked up her capsule case off the table, which had capsules full of her clothes and furniture.  
  
Pan and her family walked out to their car and took off towards the airport. "Now Pan. Are you sure you want to do this?" Gohan said as he looked at her through his rearview mirror.  
  
"Yeah dad, I've made up my mind. I'm going."  
  
"Well, make sure you come home right away after you've finished your schooling. I seriously don't think your mother or I could live without you any longer than that."  
  
"I will, don't worry," Pan reassured.  
  
As they arrived at the airport, Pan's flight had just come in. Pan stood outside the gates of her flight. Pan hugged and kissed her parents goodbye while her mother was crying. "Don't forget to call us when you arrive in Italy and get your own place."  
  
"All right mom. I love you both. Good-bye."  
  
"Love you too. Bye," her parents spoke in unison.  
  
With one more last look of her parents, Pan boarded her flight. Ten minutes later the flight took off towards her new home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 3. I hope you liked. Please send reviews! If you have any suggestions or anything e-mail me at WildLiLDrummergurl@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks, MiChan 


	4. A new Everything

A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the great reviews I got for the last chapter! ( Keep sending me more reviews and I'll keep putting up more chapters for you, deal? Anyway, here is chapter four, I hope you all like it, anyway, please review! ^. ~ Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say you love me  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ^  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Last time on 'Say you love me', chapter 3: Pan's Secret Revealed:  
  
As they arrived at the airport, Pan's flight had just come in. Pan stood outside the gates of her flight. Pan hugged and kissed her parents goodbye while her mother was crying. "Don't forget to call us when you arrive in Italy and get your own place."  
  
"All right mom. I love you both. Good-bye."  
  
"Love you too. Bye," her parents spoke in unison.  
  
With one more last look of her parents, Pan boarded her flight. Ten minutes later the flight took off towards her new home.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Chapter 4: A New Everything  
  
Pan sunk back into her seat, the airplane was making her feel sick to her stomach. Don't get her wrong or anything, she loved flying, just not in a plane. The turbulence it caused every now and then was horrible and Pan just did not like it.  
  
It had been a couple of hours since she had left her home behind. It would be a couple more hours till they would land as well. Pan put on a pair of headphones that the plane had provided for their passengers. She tried to find the best station they had, they only had a few varieties such as Classical, Oldies, Comedy and Blues. Pan put on a Comedy station, due to the other types weren't really her type of music, she preferred rock to anything else.  
  
Pan took a deep sigh and pulled out a magazine she had bought just before she got on the plane. A specific topic caught her attention. A picture of a young and beautiful girl was on the page, it was labeled, 'How to change your style'. Pan pulled out her compaq mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was short and it was tied back in an orange bandanna like usual. Always just a regular T-shirt and pair of khaki pants. 'Hm,' Pan thought to herself. 'Looks like this topic goes for me.'  
  
Pan read through the pages and studied each step carefully on how to change her style. A new look was going to be great for her in her new home in Italy.  
  
After she was finished with her article in the magazine, Pan finished of the rest of the magazine finding other very useful articles for herself. Once she was finished she drifted off to sleep, they weren't due to Italy for at least another hour or so. So a quick nap wouldn't do her any harm.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Pan woke up just in time for landing. She gave a quick yawn and a nice stretch. She had a good dream. In her dream she had got back at Trunks for being such a jerk. She had made him jealous in some way, but she had no idea in what way it was.  
  
A lady's voice came on over the speakers. "Please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing in just a few minutes. Thank you."  
  
"Finally," Pan mumbled. She placed her seat belt on a waited to land.  
  
Pan gave a sigh of relief as the airport came into sight. It was time for her to start all over again, a new life.  
  
"Thank you for flying Tokyo air," the stewardess said over the speakers as the plane landed.  
  
As soon as Pan walked out of the airport, she called for a Taxi. She gave the driver the address to a boarding house that was close by the school she would be attending to until she should graduate.  
  
When Pan arrived to the boarding house, she was met by a little old lady who owned the house. She was set up with a small, but not too small room. It was comfy and cute, and it suited Pan rather well. As soon as Pan hand unpacked everything she headed out to the town where she could get a job in order to pay for her room in the house.  
  
Pan passed by a large restaurant named 'La Roma'. In the window there was a sign that said 'Help wanted'. Pan figured that this was her calling and walked in the restaurant. She got the job on the spot and would start to work in the morning of the next day.  
  
It was about 6 p.m. when Pan was finished talking with the managers of the restaurant. She decided that it was time went to go shopping and buy herself new clothes to start her new style in her new home. Later on she would probably go to the clubs since she didn't start school for another week.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Pan walked through the door of her new little apartment room. She threw her bags of her purchases on her bed. Pan had gone to many great clothing shops. They were all expensive, but had great clothing. For the first time in her life, Pan owned dresses. She was never a dress up type of girl.  
  
Pan had seen so many clubs to go to later in the evening. There was one in particular she wanted to go to called 'La Miza'. (Okay seriously I don't know any Italian, lol.) Pan searched through her bags of new clothing and found the dress she would wear while she was clubbing. She found the perfect dress, it was short and was red. Pan placed it on her bed and went to find her magazine from the plane. When she found it she took it in her bathroom so she would get all dolled up.  
  
Earlier Pan had also bought a large supply of make-up. She had never really worn make-up before except chapstick, so in other words she really had no idea what she was doing with all the make-up. Luckily for Pan, there was a whole article on how to wear make-up called 'A Little Goes Far'.  
  
Finishing her make-up, Pan got fitted in her dress. When her dress was on, Pan looked at herself in the mirror. Looking at herself up and down, she realized something. "Wow, I have curves," she said astounded. Pan looked much like a woman, no longer looking like her tomboyish self.  
  
Grabbing her matching purse, she walked out of the door to catch a taxi to 'La Miza'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of this Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review- the more reviews I get the sooner the chapter will be posted. Thanks ^. ~  
  
MiChan 


	5. La Miza

A/N: Hello Everyone. I'm back with chapter 5- I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to put this chapter up, but I had just started a new job and I've been running around a lot, so I've been pretty much keeping myself really busy lately. Anyway, Sorry to those who have been waiting for this chapter. Anyway- remember, the more reviews I get- I promise the sooner I will be getting the next chapter up. So please review! Well hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say you Love me  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ^  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Last time on 'Say you love me':  
  
Finishing her make-up, Pan got fitted in her dress. When her dress was on, Pan looked at herself in the mirror. Looking at herself up and down, she realized something. "Wow, I have curves," she said astounded. Pan looked much like a woman, no longer looking like her tomboyish self.  
  
Grabbing her matching purse, she walked out of the door to catch a taxi to 'La Miza'.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Chapter 5: La Miza  
  
  
  
Pan's taxi pulled up to the door of 'La Miza'; it looked so different in the evening. Lights were flashing all around the club making it look very 'hip'. Getting out of the cab, Pan smiled to herself. This was where she was going to start everything.  
  
Pan walked through the doors of the club, hundreds of people were dancing on the dance floor to the music the DJ played. Carefully as to not bump into anyone, Pan walked over towards the bar. "What'll ya have Miss," the very large bartender behind the counter said.  
  
"Oh um, just a coke please," Pan said politely smiling towards the man.  
  
"All right, one coke coming up." He handed her a coke.  
  
"Thank you." Pan watched as everyone had fun dancing on the dance floor. Giving a short sigh, Pan closed her eyes. She imagined her out on the floor with Trunks. 'Ugh, I got to stop thinking about that asshole,' Pan thought to herself as she shook her head from her thoughts.  
  
Pan felt a tap on her shoulder; she instantly opened her eyes to be greeted by a handsome smile of a young man. "May I have this dance," he asked he politely giving her a quick bow.  
  
"Sure, why not?" He handed her his hand and she took it. Leading her out to the dance floor, the lights turned to a dark blue indicating a slow song was about to come on. He placed his hands on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulders and they started to dance to the song that came on, called 'Hero'.  
  
"So, what's your name if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"I don't mind, I'm Pan, and you are?"  
  
"Robert. Nice to meet you Pan."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Pan, I don't mean to be so, out about this being that we just met not even a couple minutes ago, but has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
  
Pan blushed causing Robert to smile. No one had ever complimented her on her looks.  
  
Pan and Robert spent the rest of the evening together talking and dancing. She had come to find Robert very interesting and pretty charming.  
  
When the club was about to close, it was nearly 5 a.m. and practically dawn. Being early in the morning, it was hard to get a cab, so Robert offered her a ride home since it was nearby.  
  
As the pulled up to the lot of Pan's new apartment, she smiled at him. "Um, I know it's like, really late at night, or really early in the morning and you probably want to go home and sleep, but would you like to come in for some coffee?"  
  
Smiling warmly at her, Robert replied, "Sure, I'd love to, if you don't mind having me."  
  
"Oh, not at all! Come on, but you got to be quite as to not wake up anyone in the apartment."  
  
"All right." He let Pan out in front of the apartment then drove around the corner to park the car. Locking up the car he walked back to Pan and they entered the building quietly. As soon as they reached her room Pan put on a cup of coffee. Robert looked around her tiny apartment then looked towards Pan. "Hey I never asked you, your not from around here are you?"  
  
"Oh no, I um, actually just moved her yesterday," Pan said as she poured them both a cup of strong coffee and adding in cream and sugar.  
  
"Really? Where are you from naturally?" He asked with an interested look on his face.  
  
"I'm from Japan."  
  
"Wow, pretty far off. Aren't you going to miss your family?"  
  
"Of course I am," Pan said as she looked down at her coffee.  
  
"Well, why did you leave home in the first place?"  
  
"Just, some personally reasons really that aren't really worth repeating."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"No, that's okay."  
  
"Well, how are you liking Italy so far?"  
  
Pan turned her attention back to Robert's face and smiled. "It seems really pleasant here. I already got a new job at the restaurant down the street, 'La Roma'."  
  
"Wow, I eat there a lot," he laughed as she handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh yeah? That's cool. Also, to the tell the truth, I really didn't think I'd like it here all that much. I didn't think I'd really meet anyone nice here," having her turn to laugh. "That is until I met you." Pan smiled down at Robert and he smiled back.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that," he said as he took her hand in his. Pan blushed and sat down next to him on the small couch. Looking in Pan's eyes, Robert drew his face in closer to hers until his lips slightly brushed against hers causing Pan's eyes to go wide.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Pan push Robert away or end up going with the flow? Find out next chapter!! ^. ^  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions or anything, please feel free to e-mail me at WildLiLDrummerGurl@hotmail.com Also to those of you who are also big V/B fans as myself ^. ~ - Please check out my other story, 'Taken'.  
  
Thank you all!  
  
MiChan ^. ^ 


	6. School Day

Hello everyone, back with chapter 6! Sorry for such a late update, I've been running around with two jobs now. ^. ^ Oh and if you want to be put on a mailing list for when I update these chapters- please say so and leave a e-mail address and I'll make sure to e-mail you when the next chappie comes out! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing. Please keep on doing so! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
Title: Say you love me  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Last time on `Say you love me':  
  
Pan turned her attention back to Robert's face and smiled. "It seems really pleasant here. I already got a new job at the restaurant down the street, `La Roma'."  
  
"Wow, I eat there a lot," he laughed as she handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh yeah? That's cool. Also, to the tell the truth, I really didn't think I'd like it here all that much. I didn't think I'd really meet anyone nice here," having her turn to laugh. "That is until I met you." Pan smiled down at Robert and he smiled back.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that," he said as he took her hand in his. Pan blushed and sat down next to him on the small couch. Looking in Pan's eyes, Robert drew his face in closer to hers until his lips slightly brushed against hers causing Pan's eyes to go wide.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Chapter 6: School Day  
  
Pan's eyes grew wide as Robert pressed his lips against hers. `This isn't right,' she thought to herself. With only using a little bit of her strength, Pan pushed Robert away.  
  
"What's wrong Pan? I thought you would've wanted this," a look of hurt seemed to flash in his eyes.  
  
"No, I mean, I do. But Robert, it's just too soon! I mean I only just met you, not even a day ago. I'd rather us get to know each other better first than to just go rushing into things. I need to get settled into things. I'm really sorry Robert."  
  
Robert smiled at Pan. "No it's okay. I totally understand."  
  
Pan was so happy to hear that he understood her, she gave him a bright smile and a small hug. "Thank you so much for understanding."  
  
"No problem. Hey, I really got to be going actually. I have to be at work in a couple few hours and I should get at least a little bit of sleep before I have to be there."  
  
"All right. Well I'll see you later then, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Pan smiled and walked him to the door. Giving Pan a quick hug, Robert left. Pan closed the door behind him and decided she should probably get some sleep as well. After all, tomorrow would be the day she registered and started her first day of school.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
After a couple of hours of sleep Pan woke up kind of groggily and later than she had wanted to wake. Taking a quick shower and quickly dressing, Pan grabbed all the necessities that she would need for the day and placed them in a large purse-like bag. She poured herself a quick cup of coffee then ran out of the door. She was already late for the first day of her new school.  
  
Pan called a taxi and headed towards the school. Once they reached the school, Pan paid the driver and ran to the office so she could register and get her classes.  
  
Pan opened the doors to the office and a pretty and young woman sat behind a large desk in the middle of the room. Looking up to Pan, she gave her a welcoming smile. "Hello, how may I help you Miss?"  
  
"Hi, I've come to register to the school here."  
  
"Well you've come to the right place! Please take a seat." Pointing to the seat in front of the desk. Pan placed her bag of supplies on the floor and sat down in the chair. The woman hung out her hand in front of her and smiled. "By the way, I'm Ruby Luna, but you may call me Ms. Luna."  
  
Pan took her hand and smiled back. "I'm Son Pan," Pan giggled and blushed. "I'm sorry, I mean Pan Son."  
  
Ms. Luna laughed at Pan, "Well, it seems here that you had already registered over the phone and all you need is your schedule, then you'll be as good as set." She smiled and typed a few things up on her computer and printed up a schedule and wrote down a locker number and combination for Pan. "Here you go Miss Son."  
  
"Thank you very much Ms. Luna," Pan said giving a quick nod of her head.  
  
"No problem, and hey, have a great first day of school."  
  
Pan smiled, "Yes of course."  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Pan looked for her locker and finally found it within 10 minutes. She placed in her stuff that wouldn't be needed for her next class, which was Aerobics, her favorite class. When Pan closed her locker shut she found a girl standing next to her with a wide grin. "Hi!" The girl spoke perkishly.  
  
"Um, hi." Pan gave a weary smile back.  
  
"My name is Claire Burn. What's yours?"  
  
"Pan Son."  
  
"What a cute name!" Claire giggled.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Pan replied giving Claire a funny look.  
  
"Your new here right?"  
  
"Yeah, today is my first day of school here."  
  
Claire gave Pan a warm smile. "Well I'll show you around and walk you to your first class then."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Claire showed Pan all around the school, then walked her to the gym where she would be having her first period aerobics. "Well, I'll see you next period, since we have Math together."  
  
"All right then, thanks Claire, see you next period."  
  
"Yup- bye." Claire waved as she walked to her first class.  
  
Pan smiled to herself, "Hmm, she seems nice enough, I think we're going to be pretty good friends later on." Pan walked through the gym doors and headed towards the girl's locker room. A tall lady, who was obviously her new Aerobics teacher, met her in front of the girl's locker room door.  
  
"Pan Son, I assume?"  
  
"Ye-yes."  
  
"I'm Mrs. Rapp, I was told that you would be on your way here, so I got a locker ready for you."  
  
"Oh yes, thank you Mrs. Rapp." Pan smiled and nodded. Mrs. Rapp showed her to her new gym locker and handed her the combination to the lock then left Pan to get ready for class.  
  
When Pan finished changing into her aerobic clothes, she followed everyone out to the gym floor. Mrs. Rapp stood in front of them with her arms folded tightly. "Okay girls, today we are going to work on Tae Bo."  
  
Pan gave a funny look, she had no idea what Tae Bo was. Yet she was pretty sure she'd be able to do whatever it was. The teacher popped in the tape and everyone started to follow what was going on. `Hm, real simple,' Pan said to herself. She started to work fast to the workout without dropping a single sweat. All the girls in the room stared at her with astonished looks on their faces.  
  
"How does she do that? It seems that she has all the energy in the world and she's not dropping a single sweat," some girls would say. Pan stopped all of a sudden as soon as she noticed everyone looking at her in class. Pan blushed and a sweat drop appeared.  
  
Getting out of her trance, Mrs. Rapp clapped her hands together to grab everyone's attention away from Pan. "All right everyone! That's it for the day! Tomorrow we will be playing either Tennis or volleyball. I will see you all then." All the girls, including Pan, walked off to get changed to go to their next classes. Pan noticed that all of the others seemed to be a bit out of breath, while she was breathing just fine. Pan shrugged and continued to change into her regular clothes.  
  
Pan walked out of the locker room and gym and headed towards her other locker so she could get her binder and some pens and pencils for Math. Claire greeted her by her locker and a few minutes later they walked off to Math together.  
  
When they reached their class, they sat next to each other. Claire started to fill Pan in on what was going on in the class. The teacher pointed towards Pan and pointed down next to him. "Please come up front." Pan did as her teacher instructed. "Everyone this is Pan Son, she is new with us. Pan I'm sure you'll get to know everyone throughout the year, and by the way I'm Mr. Cain. Now you may go and sit down again. Thank you." Pan rolled her eyes and took her seat by Claire again.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
After a boring Math class and couple more classes, it was time for lunch and Pan was starving. She and Claire both took off to the cafeteria. "Finally, I'm starving!"  
  
"Well, they really don't have that great of food here, but you know. Food is food, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I mean I've eaten so many burnt dinners from my dad," Pan laughed, "it doesn't really even matter." Claire giggled a little bit with her.  
  
When they reached the cafeteria, Pan ordered lots of food, causing Claire's eyes to turn wide with surprise. "What in the world! Isn't that a little bit too much Pan!"  
  
"Of course not, I'm a..." Pan almost spoke of her heritage, but as soon as she said she was part alien it was for sure that her new friend would freak out and do something horrible like send her to some alien study.  
  
"You're a what Pan?" Claire gave Pan a confused look.  
  
Pan smiled. "I'm a growing girl after all," she said covering the real story and gave a goofy laugh placing her hand behind her head.  
  
"Oh yes, um of course, I suppose." Claire looked at her funny and took a small bite of her sandwich. "Hey Pan, the weekend is coming soon, you want to do something fun?" Claire's eyes turned wide and twinkled.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Cool! That way I can introduce you to some other people."  
  
Pan smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
After a long day at school and then having to go to work shortly after, Pan was exhausted. She dragged herself up her boarding house stairs and through her door. She threw down her bags on the couch and changed into some clothes for the night. After changing, she locked up her doors. Pan deeply yawned then dropped into a dead sleep on her bed.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway- again- if you would like for me to e-mail you when the next chapter comes out please e-mail me at [1]WildLiLDrummerGurl@hotmail.com or just say so when you leave a review. Anyway, please send reviews thank you very much! Oh and the next chapter is called `Trunks Mistake'. ^. ^  
  
MiChan ^. ~  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:WildLiLDrummerGurl@hotmail.com 


	7. Trunks' Mistake

Konnichiwa! I'm back with Chapter 7! Wow- Sorry I'm so late with this chapter!! Been really busy lately, as usual. Anyway, I would like to say thank you to those of you who have been sending great reviews! To tell the truth, I didn't think anyone would like this story. LoL. =) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Please review, and if you want to be on the mailing list for when the next chapter comes out please tell me, unless you already are on the list. Thank you much!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
Title: Say you love me  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Last time on `Say you love me'  
  
"Of course not, I'm a..." Pan almost spoke of her heritage, but as soon as she said she was part alien it was for sure that her new friend would freak out and do something horrible like send her to some alien study.  
  
"You're a what Pan?" Claire gave Pan a confused look.  
  
Pan smiled. "I'm a growing girl after all," she said covering the real story and gave a goofy laugh placing her hand behind her head.  
  
"Oh yes, um of course, I suppose." Claire looked at her funny and took a small bite of her sandwich. "Hey Pan, the weekend is coming soon, you want to do something fun?" Claire's eyes turned wide and twinkled.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Cool! That way I can introduce you to some other people."  
  
Pan smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
----  
  
After a long day at school and then having to go to work shortly after, Pan was exhausted. She dragged herself up her boarding house stairs and through her door. She threw down her bags on the couch and changed into some clothes for the night. After changing, she locked up her doors. Pan deeply yawned then dropped into a dead sleep on her bed.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Chapter 7: Trunks' mistake  
  
Trunks stood in front of the long mirror that stood in his dressing room. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. Today was `the big day', as they called it. A troubled look formed on his handsome face. Something was troubling him, something was wrong. He started to think deep thoughts.  
  
"Hey buddy come on, it's time to get going!" Goten patted his best friend on his back causing him to jump forward.  
  
Trunks shook his head from his thoughts. "Oh yeah, let's go." Straightening his back he walked out of the room with his best man. They walked through the hall of the large church and then walked down the isle past his family and friends. His mother bawling her eyes out and holding tissues while his father scowled and kept his arms folded. `Typical,' he thought to himself. He stood in front for about 5 minutes when the wedding song started to play. He closed his eyes and mouth tightly. Images of Pan in a white wedding gown flashed through his head. Yet when he opened his eyes he saw Marron instead with his sister Bra trailing behind her.  
  
Sweat started to form on Trunks' temple. His heart started pounding hard against his chest. `Don't do it, Don't do it," his conscience repeated over and over. Marron reached Trunks and let go of her father's arm, (Krillin duh! -) and grabbed hold of Trunks' hand.  
  
The priest started to speak, "We are gathered here today, to bring this man and this woman in holy matrimony..." Trunks spaced out and couldn't hear the priest speak. Suddenly before they said their I do's and the placing of the rings Trunks screamed.  
  
"I can't do this!" Gasps sounded through the audience.  
  
Tears formed in Marron's eyes as a horrid look spread across her face, "Wh- what do you mean Trunks?"  
  
"I'm sorry Marron, I can't marry you today, no, I can't marry you at all."  
  
"I don't understand Trunks. You told me you loved me, and that you wanted to me marry me."  
  
"Marron, I'm really sorry. I just can't."  
  
"Well why the hell not!" Fire burned in her ice blue eyes as her face turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"I.. I love someone else. I love Pan."  
  
"YES! I KNEW IT!" Bra and Goten yelled in unison.  
  
Marron slapped Trunks hard across the face. "Bastard! How could you do this me!" She threw her bouquet of flowers down and ran out of the church doors.  
  
"Marron wait honey!" Krillin said as he and 18 ran after their daughter.  
  
Sounds of roaring laughter echoed in the church. Vegeta roared with laughter as he watched the whole scene that took place. He elbowed Goku in the side, "I knew this would happen! The boy had bonded with that spawn's of yours daughter." He laughed even more.  
  
Bulma and ChiChi glared at Vegeta. "Stop laughing Vegeta. This is a real serious problem here you big loaf," Bulma yelled at him angrily.  
  
"Where is she? I've got to find her so I can tell her everything!" Bra and Goten lowered their heads in pity. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Trunks, there is a slight problem. Pan left last week. She went somewhere but didn't tell anyone. Only Videl and Gohan know, and they won't even tell me," Goten spoke with a little bit of sadness to his voice.  
  
"What! Why did she leave?"  
  
"You want the truth?" Bra said with a little rude tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes! Why!"  
  
"She left because you were an ass to her. You found out that she loved you Trunks and you went ballistic. You totally hurt her, not physically, but mentally." Bra folded her arms much like her father did.  
  
A sad look formed on his face. "I- I didn't mean to."  
  
"Well obviously you did. And guess what? She won't be coming back for a couple of years or so. So by the time she gets back, I wouldn't be surprised if she was totally over you or anything like that." Bra released her arms and grabbed Goten's arm. "Come on Goten, let's go," she said dragging him down the isle and out the door.  
  
Trunks sunk down and sat on the small steps. Bulma walked up to him and sat down next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Trunks, honey? What's the matter."  
  
Trunks brought up his knees and wrapped his arms around them placing his head on top of his knees. "I just, fell in love with someone else without even knowing it I guess. I don't understand. I could have sworn I was totally in love with Marron."  
  
"Baka, that's because you've bonded with Pan and not Marron and you did it without even realizing it." Vegeta said as he stood over Bulma and Trunks.  
  
"Bonded?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes bonded. All saiyans do with their mates. I've done it with your mother. Kakarott and his mate, as well as Gohan and his mate and now you too have done so with Pan. Later on, Kakarott's other brat with do so too."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with an astonished look. "I had no idea."  
  
"Yes, and if one is to lose their mate, they shall be either weakened for life, or die along with their mate. In your case though, if Pan refuses you, you will be weak and soon lose your cause to live. You must find her, my son. Before anything bad should happen."  
  
Trunks stood up and gave his mother a hug and nodded towards his father. "Then I must go immediately and see to this." He ran out the door and flew off suddenly towards the Son house.  
  
Bulma looked worriedly after him, and leaned against her husband. "Do you think he will be all right?"  
  
"Of course, if he finds the brat. Plus he is very strong and smart, which should help him on his way."  
  
"I sure hope so." Bulma said as she walked off with Vegeta to go home.  
  
A/N Well this chapter is done! Yay! Did you like it? Was it too corny or what? Anyway, like I said, if you want to be put on the mailing list for when the chapters come out please leave me your e-mail in the Review or just e-mail me at [1]Wildlildrummergurl@hotmail.com Thank you everyone. And please review!  
  
Ja-ne MiChan ^. ~  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Wildlildrummergurl@hotmail.com 


	8. Losing Hope?

Hey everyone! Hey I'm sorry for the late update on this chapter, please don't hate me! ~. ~ Anyway, here's the eighth chapter to this story and I hope you all like this chapter. grins Please review and tell me what you think of it, and if you want to be put on the mailing list for the next chapter please say so. Thank you to all, who have been reviewing so far, it's totally appreciated! ^. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say You Love Me  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan (^. ~)  
  
  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Last time on Say You Love Me:  
  
Trunks brought up his knees and wrapped his arms around them placing his head on top of his knees. "I just, fell in love with someone else without even knowing it I guess. I don't understand. I could have sworn I was totally in love with Marron."  
  
"Baka, that's because you've bonded with Pan and not Marron and you did it without even realizing it." Vegeta said as he stood over Bulma and Trunks.  
  
"Bonded?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes bonded. All saiyans do with their mates. I've done it with your mother. Kakarott and his mate, as well as Gohan and his mate and now you too have done so with Pan. Later on, Kakarott's other brat with do so too."  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Chapter 8: Losing Hope?  
  
Trunks flew in desperation towards the Son house. He had to get a hold of Pan. He hadn't seen her in a week or so. 'When I get there… will she even want to see me?' Trunks thought to himself over and over again. Lowering his head in shame, 'I was such an jerk to her!' He yelled at himself. 'I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to even see me at all.'  
  
As Trunks battled with himself in his head, the Son house came in view quickly. When he reached the house, he stopped and just floated above. His eyebrows furrowing in thought as to whether go there and talk to Pan, or not. But then his father's words went through his head. Making his final decision, as he really had no choice, he flew down to the door. With a slight hesitation he knocked softly.  
  
"Just a minute!" He heard Videl's voice answer through the door. About a few seconds later the door opened showing a very startled Videl. "Oh um, Trunks, hi! What are you doing here… Aren't you suppose to be at your wedding!?!"  
  
Trunks twiddled with his fingers. "Um well, you see, um…" Trunks trailed off a bit.  
  
Standing there and looking at him in confusion, Videl finally offered for him to come inside and sit in the living room. "Okay Trunks. Seriously now, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I was just at my um, wedding…" he paused. "Actually I was just wondering if you could tell me where Pan is?"  
  
A little startled, Videl shifted awkwardly in her seat. "What for Trunks?"  
  
"I just really need to talk to her. It's very important that I speak with her at once. It's urgent that I do so immediately."  
  
Videl could see the desperation in his eyes as he looked at her, she sighed. "I'm sorry Trunks. I can't tell you where she is; I promised her that I would not give any information about her whereabouts or anything to that matter. And, we aren't really expecting her home for as long as 4 years."  
  
Trunks frowned at what Videl was telling him. "Videl, surely you can tell me, please."  
  
"Trunks, I have to respect Pan's privacy when she needs it. It would be very disrespectful if I told you where she was. I'm really sorry. You just have to understand." Videl watched the emotions change through Trunks' eyes. She wasn't absolutely sure as to what was going on, but she had a close enough idea as to what it was.  
  
Trunks bit his bottom lip hard. A sharp pain shot through his chest. He clutched the side of his chair tightly and bent forward, as the pain grew deeper until he blacked out and fell unconsciously to the floor. "Oh my gosh! Trunks! What's wrong!" Videl yelled. Panicking, she quickly ran over to the kitchen where the phone was, she picked up the phone and dialed Bulma's cell number.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Trunks woke up groggily, his vision was blurred so he was unable to focus on anything around him. The pain in his chest was gone. When his vision finally recovered itself, he noticed that he was back in his room at the Capsule Corps. 'That's odd, how did I get here?' He questioned to himself. Trying to sit up on his bed, a hand gently pushed him back and he saw his mother.  
  
"Trunks honey, you really need to get rest, so don't move and go back to sleep," she spoke softly as she placed his blankets over him tucking him in as if he was 5 again.  
  
"But.." he started to say but was cut off by Vegeta.  
  
"You heard your mother boy," Vegeta spoke sternly as he came into view crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Trunks sighed his defeat knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get anywhere. Closing his eyes, he fell back asleep quickly. Bulma looked down upon the sleeping form of her son. She frowned, Trunks had nearly given her two heart attacks and in just one day. "First the wedding and now this. I don't understand Vegeta." She looked towards him, her eyes full of worry as tears fell down her face. "What's happening to Trunks?"  
  
Vegeta grunted as his mate came launching herself into his arms and squeezing him tightly as she let the tears fall from her eyes. Placing his arms around her waist, he spoke in a stern tone, "I told you woman. Don't you ever listen to anything I say? The brat is going through bonding pains. Obviously it has something to do with that other brat he bonds with. She's either with someone, hurt, or he had heard some sort of bad news which involved her."  
  
Bulma sighed as she released her hold on Vegeta and wiped the tears away from her face. "My poor Trunks. What's to become of this…" she spoke in a soft tone.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Pan had just finished busting her last table at work. It was time for her to finally go home. She and her new friend Claire were going to La Miza that evening.  
  
Arriving at her apartment, Pan went to her bathroom to prepare her bath. Claire was due to arrive in about an hour to pick Pan up. While running her bath water, Pan went to her room and to her closet to pick out an outfit for the evening. She pulled out her favorite tight black leather pants and a tight red halter-top.  
  
After Pan was finished with her bath and getting into her outfit, she applied a bit of make-up. She curled her hair and placed it on top of her head, letting a few ringlets to fall around her face. Checking herself out in the bathroom mirror, Pan gave herself a satisfied smile.  
  
A knock came from the door and Pan rush to answer it expecting her friend Claire to be behind the door. Pan gasped in surprise at the unexpected guess. "Um, Robert?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Robert took a deep breath before he began to speak, "I'm sorry to just come up and show to your door like this, but I needed to talk to you. And may I say Pan, you are looking absolutely gorgeous tonight." Pan blushed.  
  
Clearing her throat she responded, "Well, what is it that you want to talk about Robert?"  
  
"Well you see, the thing is, I can't get my mind off of you. I mean, I know we barely know each other, but you're all I think about." This caused Pan to blush even more into a dark crimson red. "Pan, I'd really like to take you out on a date. So, how bout it?" He perked his eyebrows up as he awaited her answer.  
  
Pan sighed, not knowing what to do, she was still in love with Trunks after all in spite of what he did and said to her. Yet she didn't want to hurt Robert's feelings even though she still had not known him all so well yet. Then the idea popped in her head, maybe if she went out with Robert, she could finally forget Trunks. Giving him a weak smile she answered. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Smiling in joy he picked Pan up and gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Pan. Let's say, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6? Does that sound all right?"  
  
"Sure thing. I'll be here." She smiled at him.  
  
His dark eyes sparkled, "All right, I'll see you then. Bye Pan."  
  
"Bye Robert." Pan couldn't help but feel a little down about it though. She liked Robert a lot. But she felt she was betraying a part of herself if she went out with some other guy to mostly forget about another guy. Pan ignored the nagging feeling inside her and waited for Claire to arrive.  
  
About a half-hour later, Claire finally arrived to pick up Pan. They went to 'La Miza' and talked about stuff, danced. Pan discussed the Robert issue, but she left out the parts about her feelings for another guy back in her hometown, Trunks. Claire was so excited to see that Pan already was dating some guy and she hadn't even lived there for more than 2 or 3 days. Claire giggled at the fact.  
  
"What's so funny?" Pan asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just think it's cool that you already have a boyfriend and all."  
  
"He is not my boyfriend Claire. We are just going out on one date, doesn't actually considers us together or anything."  
  
Claire giggled again. "Well not yet."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. "Hey why don't we go rent a couple movies and get some popcorn and hang out at my place."  
  
"Sure sounds like a blast!" With that, they left the club and rented two movies, Moulin Rouge and 10 things I hate about you. They picked up some popcorn and some other sweets. They giggled and chatted all throughout the movies and then dozed off in the middle of one the movies at around 4 in the morning.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
The next day Pan woke up in the early afternoon. She decided that it was about time that she wrote her best friend Bra a letter. Being that she felt really bad that she didn't even tell her she was leaving or anything else to that matter. Getting out a piece of paper and pen, she started to write.  
  
Dear Bra,  
  
Hey girl, it's me Pan. I just wanted to write you tell to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't inform you on my leave. I can't tell you where I am either, in fear that you might tell the others of my whereabouts when I just needed some time off. I should be home in like 2 years or 4 years at the longest. I know that is a long time away, but I just need it. Anyway, I also wanted to tell you what's up in the town that I am staying at. My new school seems pretty good far. And as a surprise, I have no enemies yet. YET that is. Anyway, I made a few new friends here at school, and the coolest one yet, her name is Claire, she reminds me a bit of you, only without the temper and strength so much. Also, I met this guy. His name is Robert. Um, he is taking me out tonight on a date. Anyway, that's all I really have to say for now, I can't give you the address to write back, but I will continue to write you and I should call you as well. Anyway, I want you to tell everyone I said hi, and that I miss all of them. Even Trunks… I love you all.  
  
Love,  
  
1 Panny  
  
Pan folded the letter and stuck it in the envelope and labeled it for Bra Briefs and put the Capsule Corps. address underneath. She made sure she didn't place hers on the top corner. Licking the envelope closed she put the stamp and walked out to mail the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay- Well that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be Pan's date and a few other stuff. Anyway- please review and tell me what you think so far. Thank you much to those of who have been reviewing so far- its way appreciated! Hey and for those of you who also like Vegeta/Bulma fanfics, please read my fics 'Taken' and 'For Love or War?' Thanks. And if you want to be on the mailing list for this fic, please let me know in a review or e- mail me at Wildlildrummergurl@hotmail.com  
  
Love ya guys! 


	9. Pan's 'Big Date'

(A/N): All right guys. I'm back with the real chapter 9 of 'Say you love me'. I'm so very happy to those of you who helped me with this next chapter. See I have this major writer's block as those of you who have been reading could tell already and I have also been very sick and exhausted as of lately. Anyway I chose the idea that made a very well point in the suggest in my reviews and I would like everyone to thank SSMoonlightGirl for this next chapter. ~I love ya! Your great. ^. ~  
  
And I like to say thank you to all of you, even to those of you who left ideas and weren't chosen they were all wonderful ideas thank you so much you all mean a lot to me. If it weren't for all of you there wouldn't be a next chapter! ^. ^ : SSMoonlightGirl, Veggie-girl, Gohan, Janai, Diamond Heart, Chibi Bra, Sailor Vamp, GoldCherry –  
  
So this chapter is going to be known as the Reviewer's Chapter. Dedicated for my wonderful reviewers who helped me out during my suffereing of the horrid writer's block disease. ^. ~ Anyway- I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. And if you have any suggests or ideas for later chapter, please e-mail and tell me what you would like to see in the later chapters. Please review this next chapter and tell me what you think. Okay? Thanks!  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not DBZ or any of the DBZ original characters. If I did, I would be rich! But, of course, I'm not. I'm still the same poor girl. Hehe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say you Love me  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan  
  
  
  
Okay I decided to change the ages in this story too. Just so you know, and it's not confusing or whatever. K? And I know the age differences aren't right, but this is my story, right? Hehe okay.  
  
Pan: 18  
  
Claire: 18  
  
Robert: 20  
  
Trunks: 28  
  
Goten: 28  
  
Marron: 24  
  
Bra: 19  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Last time on 'Say You Love Me':  
  
Getting out a piece of paper and pen, she started to write.  
  
Dear Bra,  
  
Hey girl, it's me Pan. I just wanted to write you tell to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't inform you on my leave. I can't tell you where I am either, in fear that you might tell the others of my whereabouts when I just needed some time off. I should be home in like 2 years or 4 years at the longest. I know that is a long time away, but I just need it. Anyway, I also wanted to tell you what's up in the town that I am staying at. My new school seems pretty good far. And as a surprise, I have no enemies yet. YET that is. Anyway, I made a few new friends here at school, and the coolest one yet, her name is Claire, she reminds me a bit of you, only without the temper and strength so much. Also, I met this guy. His name is Robert. Um, he is taking me out tonight on a date. Anyway, that's all I really have to say for now, I can't give you the address to write back, but I will continue to write you and I should call you as well. Anyway, I want you to tell everyone I said hi, and that I miss all of them. Even Trunks… I love you all.  
  
Love,  
  
Panny  
  
Pan folded the letter and stuck it in the envelope and labeled it for Bra Briefs and put the Capsule Corps. address underneath. She made sure she didn't place hers on the top corner. Licking the envelope closed she put the stamp and walked out to mail the letter.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Chapter 9: Pan's 'Big Date'  
  
The evening came quickly and Pan sat on her couch impatiently reading her magazine waiting for Robert to show up. She just wanted to hurry and get this over with as fast as possible. She had no intention on having of falling for Robert at all or anything like that. Maybe she would have a little fun, but nothing more than the meaning of friendship would be between herself and Robert.  
  
A sudden knock came to the door causing Pan to startle at the sound. 'Finally,' she thought to herself standing up. She straightened out her evening gown and walked towards to the door placing on her best fake smile she could. Opening the door she saw Robert dressed in a tux, making him look very handsome. Pan's mouth practically dropped to the floor. Shaking her head, she actually let out a real smile. "Hi Robert, you look very nice tonight."  
  
Robert flashed his pearl white teeth at Pan. He took her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. He raised his head to look into her eyes. "I must say Pan. You are looking very beautiful, as usual." Pan blushed at the comment. "Shall we go then?" Pan nodded and went to grab her purse from her coffee table. Taking Pan's arm into his, Robert led the way to his car.  
  
Robert took Pan to one of his company's dinner parties. Much like the ones that were held at Capsule Corps. every so often. Like Trunks, he was the son to the people who had owned the company. Yet Trunks' family was much more wealthier and had a more successful business. There was a large feast, talking of business and ballroom dancing. Pan had prayed that Robert wouldn't ask her to dance. She had no idea how to dance such style to such classy music. Bra had once tried to teach her how to, but Pan just stuck her nose up at it. Dancing wasn't for her, well it didn't use to be for her.  
  
After Robert was finished talking with the Vice president of the company, he turned his head to look at Pan and smiled. She was watching everyone on the dance floor dancing. Tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention to him, she turned around. Robert held out his hand to her, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Pan's eyes turned wide as she looked around nervously and embarrassed a bit, "Um, I know this sounds kind of stupid. But I don't know how to dance!" She gave him a nervous smile.  
  
Robert couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, "Don't worry, just follow my steps." He stood up still holding his hand out to her and smiling.  
  
Pan hesitated a moment before taking his hand, "O-okay." She stood up facing him, and he led her to the floor.  
  
Robert took her right hand and placed it on his right shoulder. He placed one of his hands on her waist and took her remaining hand in his one remaining hand. He smiled brightly at her, "Just follow me." With that said, he stepped off and Pan followed gracefully.  
  
A couple dances later, Pan finally got the hang of Ballroom dancing. She floated along the floor in Robert's arms. They danced quietly but held eye contact throughout the dancing. The continued to dance until the dinner party came to end and decided that they would go out for coffee at a small and quiet diner.  
  
At the diner, they drank their coffee and laughed together. Pan got to know Robert a lot better and started to become interested in him. The more he talked, the more interested she became. Soon enough Trunks was out of her mind, and all she could think was 'Trunks who?'  
  
"Wow that's so amazing," Pan spoke after Robert had practically finished telling her his basic life story.  
  
Robert just smiled at Pan. Bringing his wrist up to his face, he studied his watch on it careful. "Oh wow, it's almost 2 a.m.! We've been talking for almost 3 hours. I should really take you home now Pan." Pan just nodded in reply and they both left the diner.  
  
After about 15 minutes, they arrived to Pan's apartment. Robert parked the car and opened the door for Pan. He walked her up the stairs to her room. "I really had a fun time tonight Robert," she said with a soft smile.  
  
"I did too. We should really do this again. I mean that is, if you want to," he spoke softly.  
  
"I'd love to." Pan looked him in the eyes. She had already known that she had started to like him even though she had intended not to. Pan gave him a soft goodnight kiss on the cheek. "Well, good night Robert."  
  
Robert smiled back to her and took her hands in his giving them a tight squeeze. "Goodnight Pan. I'll call you tomorrow." With that he returned the kiss on the cheek to Pan and walked away back to his car.  
  
Pan blushed and opened her apartment door and sighed. Pan heard a sudden shifting towards her couch causing her to jump a little. She turned the lights on in the dark room and saw Claire sitting quietly on the couch with a little smirk on her face. "You're blushing! Spill it, I want to hear every detail!" Pan rolled her eyes at her friend and took a seat next to her on the couch and started to tell her story of the whole evening.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
*A year later*  
  
Pan and Robert had decided to make it official, they were dating now, and went out almost every evening. Everyday Pan started to fall more and more in love with Robert. And Robert had returned her feelings. They were very much happy together. Pan had come to Italy on only the intentions for school and to get away from Trunks and love all together. Robert made her forget about Trunks, but not about love.  
  
This evening, they were going out, Robert had a surprise for her. He always had surprises for her. She couldn't wait for the evening to come. It was 2 hours away until Robert showed. And she was already getting ready for the evening. She wanted to look perfect for him. Claire of course was over to help her get ready. Helping her do her hair and make-up and all the other little things. After the 2-hour make over, Pan looked at herself in the mirror in satisfaction. "Wow Pan, looking sexy tonight!" Pan turned around to see Robert standing behind her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her ear. "All ready to go?"  
  
"Yup!" With that, they left the apartment and out for their night out.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
* Back to Trunks! *  
  
Trunks laid still on his bed, he was an absolute wreck. Ever since he found out he was in love and was bonded with Pan, he couldn't keep her out of his mind. It caused him from doing his work and his training all he did was sit in his room, which made Bulma sadden to see which also made Vegeta furious. Vegeta could take it no more, Trunks was showing weakness and he would have to do something about it. Vegeta stormed up the stairs and straight to Trunks' room. After practically kicking the door in, he marched into his room to the side of his bed. "Get up this instant boy!"  
  
Trunks groaned, "Go away." Then turned his back to Vegeta.  
  
A growl rose from Vegeta's throat in frustration. "Boy if you don't get up from this bed and out of this bedroom, I swear I'll blast you out!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Trunks knew Vegeta wasn't to be taken for granted. He stood straight up, eyed his father and ran down the stairs quickly to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he saw his mother and sister chattering over some letter. "Trunks! Oh honey! You've finally come out of that room of yours!"  
  
Bra smirked at Trunks, "Yeah and while you were away, we've been receiving letters from Pan."  
  
Trunks ears perked up at the sound of the name being mentioned. "What? Let me see it."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! You got to beg first!" Bra snickered.  
  
"Oh come on Bra. Don't do this to me."  
  
"Do it!" She demanded.  
  
Trunks growled in irritation. Finally giving in, which was something he didn't really do, he got down on his knees and held his hands together. "Oh please Bra, the princess of all land…" he growled in a low voice.  
  
"Much better." Bra handed him the letter. "It shows here, that she didn't put her address in the top corner. But, our little Pan Chan wasn't obviously thinking about the postage stamp. It shows that she is in Italy. And with a few computer skills, you can pinpoint her exact location." Bra smirked. "I have already done so for you. As well as a plane ticket to Italy for you. The flight leaves in an hour, now what do you…"  
  
Before Bra could finish her sentence, Trunks was already hugging. "Thank you so much Bra. You are seriously the best sister a guy could have!" Then he ran upstairs to get his things all ready for the trip. He was finally going to see Pan. And he could confess his love, and everything would be better. This was the happiest day of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay that's the end of Chapter 9. I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you to those of you, who helped me out with this chapter, I love you all. Thank you to those of you who have been reading and reviewing so far. Anyway, just so you know, this will be a T/P don't worry! That's soon to come in a couple of chapters ahead. Anyway. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for future chapters that you would like to see, please feel free to e-mail me at Wildlildrummergurl@hotmail.com or Purdymicky17@aol.com  
  
Thank you everyone, and don't forget to review!!  
  
Love Michelle (MiChan) 


	10. Surprise!

(A/N): Hello everyone, back with chapter 10. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. And also for the help that I got last chapter, I really appreciated that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! Oh yes, and for all of you who are worrying, don't worry this is going to be a Trunks and Pan fic! No worries! ^. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters. However, Claire and Robert are just characters I myself made up. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say you love me  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Last time on 'Say you love me':  
  
"Much better." Bra handed him the letter. "It shows here, that she didn't put her address in the top corner. But, our little Pan Chan wasn't obviously thinking about the postage stamp. It shows that she is in Italy. And with a few computer skills, you can pinpoint her exact location." Bra smirked. "I have already done so for you. As well as a plane ticket to Italy for you. The flight leaves in an hour, now what do you…"  
  
Before Bra could finish her sentence, Trunks was already hugging. "Thank you so much Bra. You are seriously the best sister a guy could have!" Then he ran upstairs to get his things all ready for the trip. He was finally going to see Pan. And he could confess his love, and everything would be better. This was the happiest day of his life.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Chapter 10: SURPRISE!  
  
Trunks took a deep breath of the evening fresh air as he walked out of the airport in Italy. He hated planes, he saw no point in taking one, when he could just fly himself and arrive in his destination faster.  
  
Trunks waved for a taxi for about ten minutes before one pulled up. 'Finally', he thought to himself. He threw his bags in the back and got in. He showed the driver the address he needed to get to. Taking the address, the driver instantly took off.  
  
After a short ride, Trunks arrived to Pan's apartment building. After paying the driver, he grabbed his bags and got out of the taxi. He deeply sighed as he stood before the building before walking up to the door. He searched through the halls until he found Pan's door. His heart started pounding hard against his chest. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed hard. He set the bags on the floor and stood there for a moment. Taking another deep breath, he knocked on the door.  
  
A girl's voice was heard through the door, "Just a minute!" Trunks bit his lip nervously. This was it. The door opened and an unfamiliar face appeared from behind the door. "Yes? May I help you?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room. Excuse my disturbance." He reached down to pick up his bags.  
  
"Are you looking for Pan Son?" The girl asked.  
  
"Ye-yes. Do you know her?"  
  
"Of course! This is her apartment."  
  
"Ah, good. Is it possible I could talk to her?"  
  
"Oh well, she isn't home right now. She isn't expected back for another couple of hours. But I can tell her you stopped by Mr…."  
  
"Trunks, Trunks Briefs. Actually it's rather important. I'm a really good friend of hers. Would it be a bother if I just stuck around until she comes back?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, not at all Mr. Briefs. By the way, I'm Claire, Pan's roommate." Claire said as she opened the door the rest of the way and held out a hand to Trunks.  
  
Taking her hand he smiled and spoke again, "Hello Claire. Please just call me Trunks."  
  
Claire smiled towards Trunks, "Please come in." They walked towards the living room. "Hmm, you know something. Pan has never spoken of you. Are you from her hometown?"  
  
"She hasn't? Well, yes I'm from her hometown. Our families have been friends for a very long time." They sat on the couches and talked as they waited for Pan to come back. Trunks explained everything to Claire, shocking her in every word he spoke. She had never known of this. Also, she didn't want to tell Trunks that Pan was currently seeing someone at the moment. So she decided that she wouldn't get into it and would let Pan deal for everything herself.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Pan and Robert held hands as they walked through the moonlit park. The wind was slightly blowing through Pan's hair. She was happy. "Over here," Robert led Pan towards a blanket on the soft grass that laid beside a cherry tree.  
  
The two of them sat down silently, Pan looked up to the stars. It was beautiful. The whole evening had been beautiful, Robert had taken her dancing, dinner and now a walk through the park. She couldn't help but wonder what the surprise was that Robert was talking about.  
  
"Pan," Robert said causing her to break her gaze from the stars. She turned her head to look at Robert. His eyes twinkled of something, she could tell something was on his mind, but what? "Pan, I want to ask you something."  
  
Pan smiled lovingly towards him. "What is it Robert?"  
  
Robert took her hand and made her stand up on the blanket. Pan was a little confused, she searched deeply into Robert's brown eyes, but couldn't find the answers to her confusion. Robert took a deep breath. "Pan, we've been together for quite sometime now, for a little over a year that is…" He trailed off. Pan was still lost. "And you know how much I love you Pan."  
  
"Yes, I love you too Robert. But is there something wrong?" Pan asked a little bit worried.  
  
Robert let out a soft laugh. "No of course not." Taking in another deep breath, Robert reached in his pocket. He pulled out a velvet box. Pan gasped, now she knew what was going on. Her heart quickened its pace as Robert bent down on one knee. "Pan Son, will you marry me?"  
  
Pan stood there silent for a few moments as Robert was bent before her. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. "I… I…" Pan stuttered her words. Looking in Robert's eyes, she smiled. "Oh Robert of course I will." Tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
Robert sighed in relief as he stood up and placed the ring on her tiny finger. He embraced her in a tight hug and gently kissed her lips. "You've just made me the happiest guy on the planet!" Pan just laughed.  
  
The evening came to an end, and Robert took Pan home, promising to see her the next day. They kissed each other goodnight and Pan walked inside her apartment. Pan placed her jacket on the coat hanger and started to talk to her friend that she knew would be waiting up for her. "Hey Claire you're never going to guess what happened tonight!" Pan turned around and gasped. Not one but two figures sat on the couch looking at her. "Trunks!?"  
  
  
  
Pan engaged to Robert!? Yup you heard it right. What's going to happen now?? =) Wait and find out in the next chapter!!  
  
  
  
Okay, well that's the end of this chapter. I know it's kinda short, but it's kind of late at night and I got to get to work in the morning. Anyway. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think! It's what keeps me alive!! And please don't worry like I said, this WILL be a Pan and Trunks fic. I'm just trying to make this good. Hehe. Oh and if you have any suggestions or ideas that you would like to see in later chapters, please fell free to e-mail me at Wildlildrummergurl@hotmail.com or PurdyMicky17@aol.com  
  
K! Love you all!  
  
MiChan 


	11. You What !?

(A/N): Wow it's been long while, I know it's been over a month, I've been real busy lately. Also I keep getting into these bad writer's block cases! I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in so long. But well, today I was blessed with an idea of what to do with the next few chapters and practically all the way to the end. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ character, but I did make up Claire and Robert so they're mine! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say You Love Me  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Last time on 'Say You Love Me':  
  
Pan stood there silent for a few moments as Robert was bent before her. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. "I… I…" Pan stuttered her words. Looking in Robert's eyes, she smiled. "Oh Robert of course I will." Tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
Robert sighed in relief as he stood up and placed the ring on her tiny finger. He embraced her in a tight hug and gently kissed her lips. "You've just made me the happiest guy on the planet!" Pan just laughed.  
  
The evening came to an end, and Robert took Pan home, promising to see her the next day. They kissed each other goodnight and Pan walked inside her apartment. Pan placed her jacket on the coat hanger and started to talk to her friend that she knew would be waiting up for her. "Hey Claire you're never going to guess what happened tonight!" Pan turned around and gasped. Not one but two figures sat on the couch looking at her. "Trunks!?"  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Chapter 11: You What??  
  
Claire stood up from the couch, "Well I better be going! Can't be late for my date or anything!" She grabbed her coat and walked fast towards the door.  
  
"At twelve at night!? Claire I don't think so get back her!" Pan yelled after her friend.  
  
"Gotta go bye!" Claire made a dash to the door and got out of the apartment.  
  
"Damn you Claire!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Hello Pan…" Trunks spoke softly as he arose from his seat on the couch. Pan swung around to see Trunks walk towards her slowly. Coming to a stop right in front of her, he blew a few wisps of hair out of his eyes nervously. "It's good to see you. It's been a while. A year and I've been looking for you for quite sometime… And wow, may I just say you look amazing Pan. You've truly grew into a beautiful woman."  
  
"Trunks…" Pan placed a hand up to her mouth to keep from gasping. "What in Kami's name are you doing here?"  
  
Trunks flashed her a gorgeous smile. "Well, I came here to see you of course."  
  
"B-but why? How did you know where to find me?" Pan took a few steps backwards.  
  
"Well, you told Bra before you left that you were in Paris, and the posting stamps on your letters were what brought me to the right city of course."  
  
"But I purposely told Bra not to tell anyone where I was, especially you of all people!" Pan started to raise her voice.  
  
Trunks furrowed his brows together. "Aren't you glad to see me though?"  
  
"Well, yes… I mean NO!" Pan shouted.  
  
Trunks was taken aback. "What do you mean 'no'? I came all the way here just to see you!" A hurt look spread across his handsome face.  
  
Pan frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean 'what do you mean'? Don't you even remember what you said to me that night a year ago!? You're such an asshole! I poured my heart out to you and what did you do? You just threw it all in my face! You hurt me Trunks, you hurt me real deep." Tears started to form in Pan's eyes. "How could you be so cruel?" She fell to the floor on her knees and started to bawl.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath and pursed his lips together. He lowered his head down and looked towards the floor. "Pan, I am so sorry."  
  
Pan looked up at him, with anger flashing in her glossy eyes. "Your sorry? Sorry?" Pan stood up and threw her arms in the air. "Well you know what? Sorry isn't gonna cut it mister! So why don't you just turn around and go back home to your wife!" Pan stamped her foot on the floor causing it to crack.  
  
"Pan, I didn't marry Marron." Trunks spoke softly.  
  
Pan took a deep breath and count backwards from ten. "You didn't marry Marron? Why not? You two were in love." Pan crossed her arms tightly over her chest and pursed her lips together so she wouldn't go into another outburst.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Well you see it's like this, I didn't marry Marron, because I realized I didn't love her. I love someone else."  
  
"Oh so you just go and break Marron's heart too because you love someone else! How can you do that to her!" Pan screamed.  
  
Trunks bit his lower lip. "First, before you go into anymore outbursts just hear me out on this Pan, please."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Fine, you got five minutes, and that's it!" Pan stood there waiting for him to talk. "Well start already! I'm not going to wait all evening for you!"  
  
Trunks jumped a little bit nervous. "Okay, well, over the past year I've been a miserable wreck. I mean, I couldn't concentrate on anything and I totally felt helpless. I ended up locking myself away in my room and never leaving it for anything." Trunks took a breath and started again, "Well that is until Bra pinpointed your exact location. So, I hopped the first flight out of Japan to here and I found you."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes again. "And what's this got to do with anything?"  
  
"Well Pan, you see the thing is…" Trunks trailed off.  
  
Pan started to get impatient. "The thing is what?"  
  
Taking another deep breath he spoke, "Pan without knowing it, I had bonded to you, and like my father said, there's nothing I can do about it. And the reason I've been a miserable wreck is because you weren't there Pan. I can't live without you in my life Pan. Pan, I need you… I love you." Trunks bit his tongue.  
  
Shock spread across Pan's features. "YOU WHAT!?"  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, I know it's a little bit short. But I do promise the next chapter will be much longer. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review! Thanks everyone!  
  
MiChan - and if you have any suggestions of what you would you like to see in this fic please e-mail me. WildLiLDrummerGurl@hotmail.com 


	12. Get out!

(A/N): Hello everyone. Thank you for all the great reviews for the last chapter. I really appreciated them all as other authors do for theirs. Well like I said in the last chapter, I'm going to try and get my chapters up as fast as possible now, cause the break I took was just too long! Anyway, I just got back yesterday from a trip to California and Disney Land, so exciting! =) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Please don't forget to review! Thanks. =)  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters. But I do own Claire and Robert.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say You Love Me  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Last time on 'Say You Love Me':  
  
"Well Pan, you see the thing is…" Trunks trailed off.  
  
Pan started to get impatient. "The thing is what?"  
  
Taking another deep breath he spoke, "Pan without knowing it, I had bonded to you, and like my father said, there's nothing I can do about it. And the reason I've been a miserable wreck is because you weren't there Pan. I can't live without you in my life Pan. Pan, I need you… I love you." Trunks bit his tongue.  
  
Shock spread across Pan's features. "YOU WHAT!?"  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Chapter 12: Get out!  
  
"I love you Pan…" Trunks said softly. He reached his arms forward and grabbed Pan in a tight hug. "And I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'll never do it again."  
  
Pan fell against the warmth of his chest and stiffened, but relaxed almost instantly and closed her eyes. "I…" she mumbled.  
  
"Please come back home with me Pan, and we can just start from there," he lifted up her chin and kissed her lips.  
  
Pan's eyes opened wide, her mood had changed from that of bliss to that of anger. She shoved him away violently and slapped him across the face. "How dare you! Get out!"  
  
"What? I don't understand Pan, what's wrong?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"Do you think you can just come here and expect me to be all in love with you? Well after what you did, I'm not. I'm engaged Trunks!" Pan yelled she held out her left hand and flashed him the ring.  
  
Trunks eyes grew wide open, 'Engaged?' he thought to himself. He bit down on his lower lip hard, drops of blood tasting in his mouth. Trunks looked at Pan to see if it was true, but her face revealed nothing to him but seriousness of the words she had spoken. "You're engaged?" Trunks said more to himself than to Pan.  
  
"Yes! Is it really that hard to believe that I'm engaged to someone!?" Pan's face turning red from anger as she yelled. Anger causing her small body to shake extremely.  
  
"Pan," Trunks grabbed hold of Pan's shaking body. "I love you Pan, I love you."  
  
"Yeah, you love me, and you know what? I don't care! So how does it feel to be on the other side now! Now please leave before I have to kick you personally!" Pan yelled at the top of her lungs surely causing the whole entire apartment building to wake up.  
  
Trunks opened his mouth in reply, but no words came out. He lowered his head looking to the floor as if for answers. Tears burned his eyes, threatening to fall and show his broken heart. Biting his lip again he blinked hard forcing them back. He looked up to Pan again who's face spoke nothing but anger. Trunks drew in a deep breath and gave a sad sigh, he turned around and walked towards the door, when he reached it and opened it, he looked back one more time and walked out of Pan's life.  
  
As soon as the door shut and the sound of fading footsteps walking down the hall became no more, Pan fell to her knees and choked out crying. "BASTARD!" she yelled. More tears flowed, she knew that somewhere in her she still loved Trunks, and him coming all the way to Italy just to see her, brought it all out again. Pan was angry with him, and with her self for still loving him.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Trunks walked out of the apartment building slowly with his head towards the ground. He dug around in his coat pocket and found what he was searching for. He pulled out his cell phone and dial the only number he could, his sister's. The phone rang for a few minutes before a sleepy voice sounded through the phone. "Moshi Moshi, Bra Briefs speaking."  
  
"Hey Bra, it's Trunks," he spoke softly.  
  
"Trunks… it's four in the morning," Bra yawned.  
  
Trunks sighed, "Well, it's earlier here."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes at his comment, "Well what are you calling for? Is everything alright Trunks?"  
  
"Well, no, everything just blew up in my face, and something terrible happened…" Trunks trailed off.  
  
"Oh no," Bra said softly. "What happened?"  
  
"Bra, she totally rejected me…"  
  
"Well then, I guess you know how it's like to be on the other side now huh?" Bra said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, guess so. You wouldn't believe how alike it is… Bra, Pan's engaged…"  
  
"Engaged!?" Bra exclaimed. "I'll try to catch the next flight out there and be there as soon as I can. Don't worry Trunks, we'll try to figure something out."  
  
"I sure hope so Bra."  
  
"We will…" On the other side of the phone Trunks heard grumbling and Bra's lows whispers, "Goten knock it off, I'm on the phone."  
  
Trunks heard her whispers clearly with his Saiyan hearing, "Bra, what's Goten doing there at four in the morning?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"Um, got to go Trunks! See you when I get there!"  
  
"Yeah bye Bra... And don't…" the phone clicked off, "tell anyone…" Trunks sighed and tried to figure out why his best friend was at his sister's apartment. Rolling his eyes he shut off his phone and turned around and jumped when he saw a small figure in front of him. When he figured out who it was he sighed, "Claire, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sorry to scare you like that. Um, I heard everything when you were talking on the phone, and I'm sorry about that. And from what I heard, I know your very serious about this, so I'm going to try my best to help you out as much as I can," she gave him her most sincere smile.  
  
Trunks gave her a weak smile, "Thanks Claire, I really appreciate it. But I don't think I'm going to be able to do anything about it. Pan's very stubborn once she's decided on something."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. She's even more stubborn than I am."  
  
Trunks nodded his head at the comment. "Well I really better be going, I've got to pick up my sister at the airport later on and I need to get a little sleep before doing so."  
  
"Alright, well I'll come with you, and we can figure out something then, bye Trunks." Claire waved and walked off towards the apartment buildings doors.  
  
Trunks just nodded towards her and walked out of the parking lot to find a hotel to stay in.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Later on in the day, Claire picked up Trunks at his hotel and they drove off to the airport to meet Bra there. Once they arrived to the airport they walked to the gates that Bra's flight would be arriving at. Fifteen minutes later the plane arrived and crowds of people walked out, finally Trunks spotted a patch of blue hair and he waved to catch his sisters attention.  
  
Bra smiled and waved back to Trunks, she noticed the girl standing beside him and was confused for a moment. "Hey Trunks," Bra said as she walked towards him.  
  
"Hey Bra," Trunks replied. He looked behind her and noticed his spiky haired friend was behind his sister. Trunks rolled his eyes, 'Great,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Goten said flashing him a goofy Son smile. Goten patted him on his back, "How's it going?"  
  
Trunks gave him a death glare. "How do you think it's going," he said sarcastically.  
  
Goten put his hand behind his head much like the manner of his father, "Oh yeah." He laughed nervously.  
  
Bra gave Trunks a weird look, "Well who is this?" Bra said pointing to the girl next to Trunks.  
  
"Oh, this is Claire, she is Pan's friend, and roommate. Claire this is Bra my sister, and Goten my best friend," Trunks said.  
  
"Hello everyone," Claire said giving Bra and Goten a smile. Bra and Goten smiled back. "Well we better get going."  
  
The group started to walk off when they heard a loud grumble and stopped. "Heh, do you guys mind if we stop for lunch I'm starving!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "Goten you just ate on the plane!"  
  
Goten laughed nervously and Trunks and Bra just laughed at him leaving Claire confused about what was so funny. Trunks looked towards Claire, "Long story." Claire just nodded.  
  
"Well I know this great restaurant we can go to, Pan works there, but she's not working today." Everyone just nodded in agreement and left for the restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Well! That's the end of chapter 12, kind of a crummy place to leave off, but I hope you all liked it anyway and please don't forget to leave reviews! ^. ~ The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be out. Thanks everyone! Also if you would like to be on the mailing list for when the next chapter comes out please say so and I will put you on. Thanks!  
  
MiChan 


	13. The Plan

~*~**~*~Reviewer's Corner~*~**~*~  
  
I want to thank everyone who read my last chapter and reviewed I really appreciated it. So I'm adding a Reviewer's corner here, where hopefully I'll be able to answer any of your questions and much more! This is the only time it will be at the beginning of chapter, after this it will be at the bottom of them.  
  
To DELILA – Yeah and he'll have to suffer again and again and, oh just wait for the coming chapters! Hehe.  
  
To Nyago – Thanks! And here's what you were asking for! =) Hope it helps until the next chapter!  
  
To Princess of Light – Thanks, and sorry it was short, but I'll try to start making the chapters lengthier for ya! ^. ~  
  
To LoNeLy*PaN - *grins* Thanks a bunch! =)  
  
To RiceC25 – Thank you and I will do so!  
  
To snoro – Thank you and I'm just doing that. =) Hope to get talk to you again online.  
  
To Z – Thanks, yeah Trunks may be a sweetie, but he's getting what he deserves, just wait until the later chapters! And I'll e-mail ya when the next chapters come out too.  
  
To Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy - *blushes* Hehe. Thanks! And don't worry cause here's the next chapter! =)  
  
To Saiyan Serpent – Yup, as always, if on cue, goofy Goten. =) And don't worry everything will all work out… or will it? Hmm… =) Well we'll just hafta see! Well, thanks!  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry for the short delay of this chapter, I wanted to post it sooner than this. Anyway, I'm going to try and start making the chapters as long as possible. And as you can see already I made a Reviewer's corner. Well I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and please don't forget to review and tell me what you think, thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters. But I do own Claire and Robert. =) And I do not own "I can't make you love me." I'm not quite sure whom it does belong to, but it was sung by Maria Bello on Duets.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say You Love Me  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Last time on 'Say You Love Me':  
  
Bra gave Trunks a weird look, "Well who is this?" Bra said pointing to the girl next to Trunks.  
  
"Oh, this is Claire, she is Pan's friend, and roommate. Claire this is Bra my sister, and Goten my best friend," Trunks said.  
  
"Hello everyone," Claire said giving Bra and Goten a smile. Bra and Goten smiled back. "Well we better get going."  
  
The group started to walk off when they heard a loud grumble and stopped. "Heh, do you guys mind if we stop for lunch I'm starving!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "Goten you just ate on the plane!"  
  
Goten laughed nervously and Trunks and Bra just laughed at him leaving Claire confused about what was so funny. Trunks looked towards Claire, "Long story." Claire just nodded.  
  
"Well I know this great restaurant we can go to, Pan works there, but she's not working today." Everyone just nodded in agreement and left for the restaurant.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Chapter 13: The Plan  
  
The group arrived to the restaurant 'La Roma'. They were seated almost instantly and began to look at the menu to see what they would have. A few minutes later a waiter came up to take their orders. "Good evening, and what will you all be having today?" The waiter said smiling looking up from his notepad. "Oh Claire, good to see you!"  
  
Claire smiled warmly, "Hello Brandon. Umm.. I'll have the garden salad and a lemonade."  
  
Brandon nodded and jotted the order down on the notepad and looked to the blue haired girl sitting next to Claire. "And you mademoiselle?" He asked winking at her. Bra blushed, and Goten's smile grew into a frown. Trunks took no notice to the obvious jealousy his best friend had over a guy flirting with his younger sister.  
  
Bra looked up to Goten and quickly put her head down, "I'll, I'll have the same thing as Claire."  
  
"Very well," he said. "And for you sir?"  
  
Trunks looked down on the menu then back up with a goofy smile plastered to his face. "Heh, heh. I'll have two of everything on the menu and a Dr. Pepper." (Hehe, my favorite! ^. ^)  
  
"Ditto!" Goten rang in with his goofy smile as well.  
  
Brandon gave them a funny look and sweat dropped. "A-are you, um, are you sure?? That's a lot of food."  
  
"Yup!" They both chimed.  
  
Bra let out a nervous laugh as she noticed the looks on both Claire's and Brandon's faces. Trying to think of a good lie. She said the first thing that came to mind she could think of, "Their metabolisms."  
  
Claire looked at Bra, then back to the two sitting in front of her and mumbled, "That's some metabolism."  
  
Brandon nodded slowly in agreement. Quickly jotted the large orders on the notepad and ran back to the kitchen.  
  
Within an hour, Brandon came back and moved another large table against the one they were seated at. After arranging the tables together, he quickly walked back to the kitchen and came back out with many other cooks pushing carts piled with foods towards their table. "Ladies, your garden salads."  
  
"Thanks…" Claire spoke softly, still stunned from how much food the two guys ordered for themselves.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Trunks and Goten consumed all the food they ordered. Claire sat there not touching her food staring with wide eyes at them both. Suddenly she had lost her appetite. "Ah, that was good!" Goten exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach. "How bout desert?" Trunks nodded in agreement. Claire fell out of her seat anime style. "What? Was it something I said?" Goten asked confused.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes at his stupid question and helped Claire off the floor. "How in the world…" Claire was confused how they could eat so much and so fast. She had never met anyone who could eat that much. Except Pan, sure she ate more than the obvious girl but she didn't eat that much!  
  
Trunks got up from the table and paid the expensive bill with one of his many credit cards. As soon as he was finished paying, he and the rest of the group walked out and started walking down the street.  
  
They walked for about ten minutes that is until a large growl, almost definitely not human. Trunks and Bra turned their heads to look at Goten who had spotted an ice cream shop with drool starting to form on the corner of his mouth. "Ooo, Let's go!"  
  
"Geez!" Claire exclaimed. She shrugged her shoulders and walked in with them anyway. After ordering the large amount of ice cream and practically shutting down the place they were on their way again.  
  
"Hey guys…" Trunks spoke suddenly. "I don't mean to cut out the good times of lunch and ice cream, but I've really got to come with something about Pan. I mean I don't know what I'm going to do about it. I'm totally clueless here."  
  
Goten patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry bud. We'll try to figure out something."  
  
They walked until they reached a large park. They all sat down on a bench and tried to conger up a plan about what do. Everyone sat in deep thought for a few minutes when Claire jumped up suddenly catching everyone's attention. "I've got it!" Claire exclaimed with a grin on her face.  
  
Trunks, Bra and Goten stared at her a moment waiting for her to say something. "Well? What is it!?" Trunks asked getting impatient to hear of the plan.  
  
"Well, Pan's favorite song is I can't make you love me. So why don't you come and sing it to her at the apartments!"  
  
Trunks frowned while Bra and Goten laugh. "I don't sing at all. And knowing my voice, it would probably make her scared of me," he said trying to make it at least amusing.  
  
"Oh," Claire's facial expression dropped. "Then how bout 'La Miza'?"  
  
"'La Miza'?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's Pan's favorite club. I can get her to go there and you could 'surprisingly' be there."  
  
"Yeah!" Bra jumped in excitement. "This gives me the excuse to go shopping!" Trunks and Goten rolled their eyes at Bra and her needs to shop. Bra frowned at them both, then smirked and crossed her arms over her chest much like her father did. "And you guys are both coming with me!"  
  
"Damn…" Trunks and Goten said in unison. Claire snickered at them.  
  
"Well, let's go tonight. I can get Pan there by eight and you guys come sometime after that. Does that sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, that's sounds good. I have lots of shopping to do now, so we will see you then. Is there any good places to shop around here for clubbing clothes?" Bra asked.  
  
"Just around the corner there is a mall, I'm sure you'll find what you need there. Bye guys!" Claire said as she started to walk towards the direction of her apartments.  
  
"Bye!" They yelled back.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~ Later That Night ~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Claire and Pan walked into 'La Miza'. The place was already crowded for just opening an hour ago. "Wow, this place is sure crowded!" Pan yelled over the loud music.  
  
"I know, tell me about it!" Claire yelled back.  
  
They walked towards an empty table and sat down. They ordered a couple of drinks and talked for a bit. Every few minutes Claire would look up towards the door waiting for the other three to arrive. "Claire what are you looking at?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh um, nothing." Claire said awkwardly.  
  
"Didn't seem like nothing to me."  
  
"I guess nothing crosses you does it. I was checking out a hot guy." Claire laughed nervously.  
  
Pan looked at her funny and looked behind her, and stuck out her tongue turning back to Claire. "Didn't seem like any hot guys over there."  
  
"That's because the guy, um, went to the bar."  
  
"Oh." Pan said just letting go of the subject.  
  
Pan and Claire sat at table a while longer until they heard a familiar voice. "Hello."  
  
Pan turned around to look at the person whose voice belonged to. "Robert!"  
  
"Hi Panny," he said as he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
'Damn. What's he doing here? He's going to ruin everything planned.' Claire thought to herself. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work late tonight." Claire asked nicely.  
  
"Oh I did, but I got out early because all the work that needed to be done was finished early with all the help around," he said smiling warmly.  
  
"That's great!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
Robert nodded his head. A new song started play and he held out his hand to Pan. "Care to dance beautiful?"  
  
Pan blushed and nodded. "Sure, lead the way handsome." Robert took Pan's arm in his and they walked to the dance floor.  
  
As soon as Pan and Robert were gone, Claire saw Trunks, Bra and Goten walk through the club doors. Claire waved to them to catch their attention. They all smiled at her and walked up to the table and took their seats. "Where's Pan?" Bra asked.  
  
Claire scrunched her face and pointed towards the dance floor where Pan was dancing. "Who's that guy with her?" Asked Goten.  
  
"That's her fiancée…" Claire said softly.  
  
"Her fiancée!? What's he doing here?" Trunks said frantically.  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't suppose to be here, he was supposed to be at work until very late. He just showed up a few minutes before you did." Claire sighed.  
  
"Just great…" Trunks murmured.  
  
"I know."  
  
As soon as the song ended, Robert and Pan walked back to the table and saw other people sitting there. The first one for Pan to notice was Trunks and she glared at him. Before she could say anything, someone else did. "Pan!"  
  
"Bra? Uncle Goten? What are you guys doing here?" Pan asked confused.  
  
"We wanted to see how you were doing little Panny-chan." Pan rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Looks like your doing well, you look so different. So grown up!" Goten said giving her a big hug.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, I have," Pan said softly.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see us though?" Bra asked acting as if hurt.  
  
"Ohh, of course I am! This is just an unexpected surprise is all!" Pan said hugging her friend.  
  
Robert cleared his throat to catch the attention of everyone. "So Pan, why don't you introduce us?" Robert smiled.  
  
"Oh yes, of course! Robert, this is Bra, my best friend, this my Uncle Goten, and this is my Uncle Goten's friend Trunks. Guys this is my fiancée Robert."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Robert said holding out his hand.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing pal, ditto." Trunks murmured. Pan just glared at him. Trunks stood up from his seat. "So um, Robert, you don't mind if I borrow Pan for a dance do you? I mean I haven't seen her in so long."  
  
"Sure, why not." Robert smiled.  
  
"Thanks pal." Trunks smirked. 'Now's my chance,' he said to himself.  
  
Trunks grabbed Pan's hand and led her to the dance floor. Pan jerked her hand away from his. "What are you doing!" Pan whispered harshly.  
  
Trunks smiled. "It's just a dance no biggy. So just dance with me."  
  
Pan growled. "Fine, only because I don't want Robert knowing about my problems with you." Pan said crossing her arms.  
  
"Good, now just wait right here," Trunks said as he walked up to the DJ and talked to him for a second handing him from what Pan thought was money. He ran back up to Pan as a new song started to come on. "Alright." Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
centerI Turn down the lights  
  
turn down the bed  
  
turn down these voices inside my head  
  
lay down with me  
  
tell me no lies  
  
just hold me close  
  
don't patronize  
  
don't patronize me/I/center  
  
Trunks took Pan's hand in his and started to slowly dance. Pan tried to keep as far away from him as she could during the song, but found it hard to do so.  
  
centerI I can't make you love me  
  
if you don't  
  
you can't make your heart feel  
  
something it won't  
  
here in the dark  
  
these final hours  
  
I will lay down my heart  
  
I feel the power  
  
but you won't  
  
no, you won't  
  
And I can't make you love me  
  
if you don't/I/center  
  
Pan really started to hate this song. She wanted to end it as soon as possible.  
  
centerI I close my eyes  
  
then I won't see  
  
the love you don't feel  
  
when you're holding me  
  
morning will come  
  
and I'll do what's right  
  
just give me till then  
  
to give up this fight  
  
And I will give up this fight/I/center  
  
As soon as the song ended Pan pulled away from Trunks and then once again found her pressed up against him. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked to Robert who was busily chatting away with her friends at the table taking no notice to what was going on behind him.  
  
Trunks brought his lips close to Pan's ears and whispered to her, his breath tickling and sending chills up her spine. "Pan, I will always love you, and I will never give up this fight. I love you… And I know you love me." He kissed her neck gently and let her go.  
  
The expression on Pan's face was that of either shock or realization. Trunks couldn't tell. He smiled and bent down to kiss her when her hand came in contact with her face. "Bastard," she hissed through clenched teeth. She stomped back to the table where Robert sat. "Come on Robert let's get going. I'm getting rather tired. Uncle Goten, Bra I'm glad to see you guys, and I'll see you later. Come on Claire you're coming too."  
  
"What? Why!" Claire protested.  
  
"Because I need to talk to you away from here, that's why. Just come on."  
  
Claire mumbled something, and said goodbye to the rest of the guys at the table and followed Pan and Robert out of the club.  
  
Trunks moped back towards the table. "What happened Trunks?" Bra asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, but, I think I said something to Pan that made her realize something. I'm not quite sure. I couldn't tell from her expression she wore from what I said, it looked either shocked or like something had hit her." Trunks sighed.  
  
"What did you say to her exactly?" asked Goten.  
  
Trunks kind of shrugged and put his head down on the table on top of his crossed arms. "I told her I loved her and I was going to keep fighting. Then I told her that I knew she loved me too and that was when she had that weird look on her face. I tried to kiss her and then she slapped me," Trunks said fast.  
  
"Hmm… Maybe she does love you and is trying to cover it up with Robert. Who knows?" Said Bra.  
  
Trunks raised his head. "You think so?"  
  
"It's a possibility. Girls do that all the time, believe me I know," she smiled and winked at Goten who blushed but Trunks didn't notice any of it as he was caught up in his own little world.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
(A/N): Well that's the end of chapter thirteen, sorry to cut it there! But I did make it much longer than my other chapters! Yay, over three thousand words and just a little over nine pages long. The longest I've ever written! Hehe. I hope you all enjoyed it! See what happens next in the chapter to come! Please review, thanks for reading everyone, you all are great! So until next time, Ja ne!  
  
Also if you would like to be on the mailing list or you have any suggestions of any sorts, please e-mail me at WildlildrummerGurl@hotmail.com or just say so in a review. Thanks again!  
  
MiChan ^. ~ 


	14. Chance Encounters

(A/N): Hello everyone! Thank you for those of you who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciated it. So here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review! Oh and just so you know. This fic is almost to its end, just a few more chapters away from being complete! Thanks to everyone! ^. ~ Also another thing, for those of you who have been waiting extremely long for this chapter. I am so sorry! FF.net kept going down but it would go up and then I would have the writer's block problem! And then I would get into doing Fanart for other people and oh my, Gomen! Please don't hate me! O.o  
  
Kenji: Feh  
  
Emmy: Shut up baka! *Hits Kenji on the head with bokken* Hehehe  
  
Kenji: @_ @  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters. But I did make Claire and Robert up on my own! ^. ^  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say You Love Me Genre: Romance/General Rating: PG-13 Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Last time on 'Say You Love Me':  
  
Trunks moped back towards the table. "What happened Trunks?" Bra asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, but, I think I said something to Pan that made her realize something. I'm not quite sure. I couldn't tell from her expression she wore from what I said, it looked either shocked or like something had hit her." Trunks sighed.  
  
"What did you say to her exactly?" asked Goten.  
  
Trunks kind of shrugged and put his head down on the table on top of his crossed arms. "I told her I loved her and I was going to keep fighting. Then I told her that I knew she loved me too and that was when she had that weird look on her face. I tried to kiss her and then she slapped me," Trunks said fast.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe she does love you and is trying to cover it up with Robert. Who knows?" Said Bra.  
  
Trunks raised his head. "You think so?"  
  
"It's a possibility. Girls do that all the time, believe me I know," she smiled and winked at Goten who blushed but Trunks didn't notice any of it as he was caught up in his own little world.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Chapter 14: Chance Encounters  
  
When Pan, Claire and Robert returned back to the apartment, Pan sighed and closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath and re-opened her eyes again. "Claire," she spoke. "What the hell do you think you were doing inviting them to the club? And don't say you didn't cause I know you did, I can tell you planned this all out. Claire, you've got to understand. You know of what happened to me." Pan sighed. "Claire just tell me, I mean what the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Claire shook her head and walked into her room closing the door loudly.  
  
Robert was left confused by what was happening. "What's going on Panny?"  
  
Pan growled at the door, "Nothing let's go, I suddenly feel like going for a walk." Robert shrugged and grabbed both of their coats.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Trunks got up from his seat in the club. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to go on a little walk so I can get a little fresh air and clear my mind up a bit. I think it'll do some good at a time like this. I'll see you guys back at the hotel okay?"  
  
Goten and Bra stood up as well. "Hey you want some company Bro?"  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't mind going with you if you wanted us to." Bra said with a smile.  
  
Trunks smiled back at his sister and his best friend. "Nah, it's alright guys."  
  
Bra walked up to Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You sure Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine so don't worry about me. You guys just have some fun. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Alright man, see you later!" Goten smiled goofily.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "Trunks. don't get in any trouble, okay?" Bra laughed.  
  
"Heh, don't worry I won't." And with that Trunks left the club.  
  
As soon as Trunks left, Bra giggled and cuddled up next to Goten. "You think he knows yet?"  
  
"Of course not. I mean, it's Trunks!" Bra laughed. Goten smiled.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Pan walked fastly and Robert ran trying to catch up with her. "Yo, Pan! What's wrong? You've been acting bizarre all day!" Robert said a little confused.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, stopped and turned around to look directly at Robert. "Look, I said there was nothing wrong! I just want to go for a walk and cool down a little bit."  
  
"Pan, it's more like you're sprinting! Now I know there is something wrong, I can tell," Robert spoke calmly. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her warm cheek. Pan sighed and looked down to the ground. "So you can't lie to me and tell me there is nothing wrong Pan. So please just tell me."  
  
"Robert, I really don't want to get into it right now. So let's just drop the subject."  
  
"No Pan! We're supposed to tell each other everything, we're engaged. And that's what couples like us do. Talk out our problems with each other."  
  
Pan sighed. "I just really don't want to talk about it right okay? Maybe later."  
  
Robert frowned and dropped his hand to the ground. "Fine Pan! Be that way and don't tell me, see what I care!"  
  
"Why are you acting so-" Pan sentence was cut off in the middle.  
  
Robert turned around angrily to argue back at what Pan was going to say. "Why do I have to be so what Pan?" Robert's mouth dropped and his eyes opened wide. There standing behind Pan were what seemed to be two muggers. One of them had something in their hand, which was held against Pan's back.  
  
"Alright," the tallest mugger spoke. "Gives everything you got with ya or the little Princess her gets it!" He snarled.  
  
Robert stood there in shock. Pan acted as if she was defenseless against the two muggers, she didn't want to show off any of her power especially around Robert. Who knows what he would've thought of her then? So she put on a fake act. "Robert," she squeaked, "please, don't let them hurt me." She managed to get a mess of fake tears going, as she would do when she was younger.  
  
Robert looked from the muggers to Pan's eyes and shook his head. Pan looked questioningly at Robert. "I'm so sorry Pan, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me!" Robert turned his back and ran away.  
  
Pan stared at the empty space where Robert once stood. 'What the hell happened.' Pan thought to herself. "ROBERT!?" Pan's yell rang through the night air.  
  
"Heh heh," one of the muggers laughed. "Looks like that lover boy of yours is too chicken to save his own girl!" Both the muggers laughed together then.  
  
Pan growled, she felt real tears run down her cheek this time. Her heart ached. Once again, her heart was broken. 'How could he do this to me.' Anger welled up inside of her. Pan let out a piercing scream, she could not control the anger which raged within her. The mugger let go of her in pure shock letting her fall to the ground. "Wha-what the hell is going on!"  
  
"I don't know!" The other mugger yelled.  
  
Pan stood up from the ground and turned to face the two men. A fire burned in her eyes. The muggers backed away trying to get as far away from her as possible. "Run," was all Pan said to the two muggers who dared to try and attack her and to make her see the real Robert. 'How dare they.' The two men nodded and ran away. Pan fell hard on her knees and started crying. "Oh Robert. why?"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Trunks walked through the park with his hands tucked away tightly in his pockets mumbling to himself. "Baka, of course she doesn't love you! She's got Robert, and you were a total jerk to her. There's no use in loving someone who doesn't love you in return." Trunks sighed. "I might as well as just go back to Japan and quit wasting Pan's time with all of this. She already hates me as it is." Trunks kicked a pebble and watched it as rolled down the walkway. A sound of muffled cries came to his ears. He looked to his right and there was a woman on the ground about 10 feet away from him crying and shivering. "Hey!" Trunks called out. "Hey! You alright over there?" The woman looked up and instantly he recognized the face of the crying woman. "Pan!?" Trunks sped over the Pan's side and kneeled down to face her. "Kami Pan, are you alright? What happened!" Trunks panicked.  
  
"Oh Trunks." Was all Pan said. She reached towards her and hugged Trunks tightly and cried.  
  
Trunks was taken aback and he slowly wrapped his arms around Pan. "Shh, it'll be alright Panny." He picked her up and carried her to a bench. "Now, tell me about all that happened."  
  
Pan lifted up her head, sniffled and nodded. She began to tell Trunks of what had happened after she Robert and Claire left the club earlier in the evening. "And," tears were flowing out of Pan's eyes as she spoke more, "that's what happened. How could I be so stupid."  
  
Trunks sighed and pulled out a handkerchief and handing it to Pan. "Your not stupid Panny. That guy was just an ass. I'm extremely sorry to hear of it though, really, I am." Trunks said as he rubbed her back to calm her down a bit. Trunks looked up at the sky as Pan started to calm. He noticed something different about the night sky. He never looked much at the moon, the full moon. "The moon," he said calmly. "I haven't seen it in so long, it's beautiful." Suddenly Trunks felt something within him twitch.  
  
"Huh?" Pan looked up at the moon than back at Trunks who gave her a wicked smirk. "Trunks-kun? What's going." Pan stopped her sentence and smirked back at Trunks.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
(A/N): Well hehe, that's the end of this chapter! Cliffhanger? Maybe, Heh heh, I hope you all enjoyed it though. Kind of lame at some parts I know, but wonder what's going to happen! ^. ^ Anyway. I'm sorry but this chapter was kind of shorter than I wanted because I couldn't really think of much to put into it, but I do promise the next chapter will be out soon and will be way longer! Well, that's it please review! Thanks. ^. ^  
  
MiChan ^. ~  
  
And onto the Reviewer's Corner!!!!  
  
Rini Sayian-jin - *sweatdrops* Hehe. Sorry to end it there, and for the way long delay in this chapter! I'm glad you like it - *huggles* ^. ^  
  
Badtzzy - Sorry for the late update, but hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy - *blush* Thanks!  
  
Mike FM: Thanks!  
  
Princess of Light: *blush* Thankies, I knew you would like the longer chapter!! ^. ^  
  
Masonori: Heh heh, whoops, I haven't updated this in so long! Please talk to me again lol! ^. ^'  
  
Nyago: Yeah- Claire rocks, hehehe. ^. ^ Thanks!  
  
Pochahontas82: Lol, I'm sorry about the way late updates in this fic and for making you re-read the chapters, hehe. I promise to get my act up and start writing again!  
  
SuperSaiyanForTrunks: I'm not exactly trying to kill off Trunks, just making him suffer a bit, but that is soon to come to an end as this fic is coming to an end shortly. And as for Robert. you'll see! ^. ^  
  
Oo-Trissi-oO: *giggles*  
  
Me!: Thankies!  
  
LoNeLy*PaN: Thanks, and don't worry the story is coming to an end so all will turn out well. hopefully!!  
  
AnZbRaTpRiNcEsS: Thank you!!! And hope you enjoyed this last chapter! ^. ^  
  
And as for Ren-Chan and Crissy!!!! *HUGGLES*  
  
Kenji: What are you hugging them for!!  
  
Emmy: Cause they are my friends and my inspiration you ignorant baka! You're just jealous.  
  
Kenji: Hmph am not!  
  
Emmy: *smirk* *huggles Kenji*  
  
Kenji: *blushes*  
  
Emmy: Hah!  
  
Kenji: Hmph, I still think Crissy and Ren are bakas!  
  
Crissy & Ren: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!! *Crissy pulls out her bazooka and Ren takes out her Sakaba*  
  
Crissy: Better take that back Kenji!  
  
Ren: Yeah! You know the consequences! *smirks*  
  
Kenji: *backs away slowly* Okay okay! I'm sorry!  
  
Emmy: *laughs* *huggles Kenji* Bye bye Everyone!  
  
Crissy & Ren: *smirks* 


	15. Blue (Slight Lime)

A/N): AHH!!! Can you believe it? Just a couple more chapters to go and this is going to be finished!! I'm so excited. My first completed fic. And I wouldn't have done it without all you reviewers! I love you all. Anyway- Thank you to those who left reviews last chapter. There weren't that many reviews, but I decided to get over and start with the next chapter, cause I'm being threatened by a few people. ^. ^ And I think everyone knew what the last chapter kind of was leading up to. I don't know if I could do a really good lemon, so we'll just have to see what happens now will we? Well hope you all enjoy and please remember to review. You guys are my inspiration to keep writing. Also for this chapter there is going to be a song. This song is called Blue, which an ex wrote for me a long time ago and I just got it now hehe. And, well I think it would really go with this next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Also don't forget to check out Crissy's and my website DBZ Couples Getaway. The URL is http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/dbzcouplesgetaway/index.html there you will find multiple artworks, fics and everything! There are a few works under Emmy's art section that go with this fic so check those out. Anyway, you think you got a fic that could win something? Check out DBZ Couples Getaway 2002 contest! For each couple there is a section. And the winning fic in each section will receive that couple award! So get your butts in gear and start sending in your fics to PurdyMicky17@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Plugs: Hurtful Lies by Ren-Chan - G/CC  
  
Project 287 and Koibito's Koibito by La De Da - G/CC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I am not Akira Toriyama, so I do not own any of the DBZ characters. Although I wish I could have Vegeta or even maybe Trunks! Can I? No? Darn...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Say You Love Me  
  
Author: Emmy-MiChan  
  
AIM: MemmsnEmmy  
  
E-mail: PurdyMicky17@aol.com or Wildlildrummergurl@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
  
  
Last time on 'Say You Love Me':  
  
  
  
Pan lifted up her head, sniffled and nodded. She began to tell Trunks of what had happened after she Robert and Claire left the club earlier in the evening. "And," tears were flowing out of Pan's eyes as she spoke more, "that's what happened. How could I be so stupid."  
  
Trunks sighed and pulled out a handkerchief and handing it to Pan. "Your not stupid Panny. That guy was just an ass. I'm extremely sorry to hear of it though, really, I am." Trunks said as he rubbed her back to calm her down a bit. Trunks looked up at the sky as Pan started to calm. He noticed something different about the night sky. He never looked much at the moon, the full moon. "The moon," he said calmly. "I haven't seen it in so long, it's beautiful." Suddenly Trunks felt something within him twitch.  
  
"Huh?" Pan looked up at the moon than back at Trunks who gave her a wicked smirk. "Trunks-kun? What's going." Pan stopped her sentence and smirked back at Trunks.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Blue  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
I don't see anything but blue  
  
I don't need anything by blue  
  
The time drifts just like a breeze  
  
And down coming where everything's free  
  
Apathy and the peace are surrounding  
  
Stay awhile in this place where I found you  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
  
  
The full moon shone down on Pan and Trunks as they both smirked and stared at one another. "Pan..." he spoke softly but with a sound of hunger in his voice. Trunks reached towards Pan, but she pulled away letting out a laugh that could be heard all throughout the city. One second she was there, and the next she was gone. Trunks snarled then smirked again. "So play time now is it? Heh, we'll see about that..." Trunks shortly took off after Pan, her ki getting further and further away. "Just you wait Son Pan. I'll catch, then your mine."  
  
Pan looked over her shoulder when she sensed Trunks following her. She let out a little laugh and smile. She looked under herself and noticed a large forest covering a mountain area. She stopped in mid air and began to drop into the forest gently. When her feet touched the forest floor, Pan let her ki fall until Trunks could not sense it. She walked around until she found a small cave behind a waterfall to hide in. There she curled up in a little ball and smirked waiting to be found. Then, the real battle would begin. "Just come and find me Trunks... I'm waiting."  
  
Trunks stopped in the air where he last sensed Pan's ki. He looked around trying to find at least a hint of where she could've gone. "Dammit, she's hiding her ki from me." Trunks smiled. "No worries, I'll still find her." After looking around again he finally noticed he was floating over a forest. "Of course, I'm such a baka. Heh, nice place to hid little one, but it won't keep you hidden from me for long." Trunks flew fastly into the forest. When he reached it, he looked all around himself. Sniffing the air to catch a small smell of Pan. After smelling around for awhile he finally caught her scent. He howled out as he started to run like a beast through the forest as if after a prey.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
I don't see anything but Blue  
  
I don't need anything but Blue  
  
The life holds you for a moment  
  
Blue and Clear is all that's perfect  
  
The sunshine holds me in this embrace  
  
She touches me across the face  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
  
  
Trunks came to stop at a lake. Pan's scent had faded and could no longer be sensed. Trunks growled out, he looked around the mud to see if any footprints had been left behind in carelessness. Finally, he noticed something. A couple twigs broken in half he picked them up and a smirk formed on his face. He sniffed the twigs. Sure enough Pan's scent was all over them. "So Miss Son... Either you want to be found, or you're just not thinking." He looked up quickly as he heard a noise. Even though the waterfall was roaring loudly, his Saiyan hearing was still able to pick up the tiniest of sounds. He focused his eyes on the waterfall and carefully examined it. "Bingo..." He crept quietly towards the waterfall.  
  
Inside the cave Pan was beginning to grow anxious. She start making soft giggles and shifting around making a lot of noise, hopefully some of the noises would catch Trunks attention. Suddenly, she heard a soft sound. Her eyes grew big with excitement as she sat still in the little hole. She placed her hands of her mouth and turned over, although anxious, she wanted the thrill of Trunks passing her by without sensing her. Pan closed her eyes tightly and held her breath. Feeling a pair of arms snaking their way around her Pan let out a scream.  
  
"Gotcha," said Trunks as he pulled her out of the small hole and pressed her body against his warm body. Trunks and Pan stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The temptation was driving Trunks mad. Pulling her in closer he devoured her lips in a hungry but passionate kiss. Pan moaned against his lips.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
I don't see anything but Blue  
  
I don't need anything but Blue  
  
Dream the dreams of falling together  
  
Still I'm free and completely calm  
  
Stay right there and don't you touch a thing  
  
Cause it's taken me so long to come this way  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
After several long moments of the heated kiss, Pan shoved Trunks away hard and got into a fighting position. Her face almost telling Trunks "Show me what you got, then you can have it." Trunks smirked at Pan as she stood in her position, he nodded and lowered himself into his own. Bringing his hand up and motioning to her to "Bring it." Pan let out a battle cry as she lunged herself forward at Trunks, kicking him and sending him hurtling out the waterfall and into the middle of the lake. Pan stood silent for a moment. Then took off into the sky.  
  
Trunks quickly swam to the surface and took a lung full of air in. He shook his head and launched into the sky after Pan. Within minutes Trunks caught up to Pan. Reaching forward he grabbed her. Placing her in a headlock he started to fall towards the ground. Pan growled out and struggled. Letting out a cry as they hit the ground hard. Pan still struggled to get out of Trunks hold. He had her pinned to the ground. She kicked wildly beneath him. "Your mine now little one." Trunks flashed his canines at Pan, they seemed to have grown. He opened his mouth and bent forward biting down on her neck marking her as his. Pan let out a cry then bit down on his neck. They lapped up each other's blood. Then kissed each other again hungrily tasting their own sweet blood on the other's lips.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
I don't see anything but Blue  
  
And I don't need anything but Blue  
  
"Yeah everything I see is a metaphor  
  
And everything I touch is a dream  
  
And the scene of silence."  
  
I don't see anything but Blue  
  
I don't need anyone but you  
  
I don't see anything but Blue  
  
I don't need anyone but you  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Ripping open Pan's shirt, Trunks began leaving hot trails of kisses up and down her torso. Pulling down her skirt slightly, he kissed around her waistline. Trunks moved up and began to massage her breasts, Pan moaned out and fixed her hands in his hair. "Trunks..." she whispered. "Please... tell me what I need to hear before any of this goes further than it's already gone..."  
  
Trunks brought his head up and looked her a moment searching her eyes for what she needed to hear. "Wha..."  
  
"Tell me. Say you love me Trunks." Pan looked up at Trunks, tears forming in her eyes as she waited for what he was going to say.  
  
Trunks eyes softened, and he smiled. He grabbed Pan's hand and held it tightly. "Son Pan... I love you. I love you more than anything. Not only do I love you... but I need you. I'm sorry I didn't realize that till a while ago. But deep down, I always knew I love you. And to think I could have made the biggest mistake in my life and would've missed out on the things with you." Trunks brought Pan's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
Pan began to sob as soon Trunks finished speaking. "Oh Trunks, only Kami knows how long I waited for you to say that." Trunks smiled an almost sad smile and sat up holding Pan close to him. Pan brought her hand up against Trunks cheek and ran it down softly, she reached up and began kissing him. "Trunks... I love you." For the rest of the night, they spent it making love.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
"Tree's with Trunks grow into branches- Reaching out to me  
  
And it's one of those blossoms, Yeah blossoms,  
  
They grow into leaves,  
  
And they fall"  
  
I don't wanna lose you  
  
But I guess I already have  
  
Ever since I kissed you  
  
It's been a thing of the past  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
The next morning Pan woke up in Trunks arms. Letting out a long sigh she snuggled in closer to his warmth. "Mmm... Panny you awake?" Trunks stretched and hugged Pan closer.  
  
"Hai Trunks-kun." There was a bit of silence between them until Pan spoke again. "Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks asked.  
  
Pan lowered her head. "What's going to happen? I mean with us..." Pan asked, a little bit of worry in her voice.  
  
"Well, we'll probably end up getting engaged, I mean... now that your pregnant and all," Trunks said with a sly smile as he heard Pan let out a small gasp in shock and placing a hand on her stomach. "Then we'll tell everyone the news and, you know, get married." Trunks put his hands behind his head and looked up into the clear blue sky as a blue bird flew by overhead. "You'd be Mrs. Trunks Briefs."  
  
Pan smiled as she kept her hand over her stomach. "I like the sound of that," she said softly.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
I'd give my life for you  
  
I'd betray my friends for you  
  
I'd go to the end for you  
  
I'll be the one and only for you  
  
"Yet I can see  
  
What is glory what is true  
  
What is me, what is you  
  
A metaphor.... Of Love...."  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
(A/N): Ah, well that's the end of chapter 15. There is like two more chapter left of this fic!! I can't believe it!! YAY! Hehe. Well how did you all like this chapter? Good? Bad? Eh? Okay... well At least I hope you liked it. ^.^ Please don't forget to review! And for everyone who reviews this chapter and the next chapter... they get a special appearance in the last chapter!! Can't say of what yet, but you'll get a spot!! ^.^ So don't forget!!!  
  
  
  
Emmy: *Pulls out Kenji* Say hi Kenji!  
  
  
  
Kenji: I hate you all hmph.  
  
  
  
Emmy: Isn't he cute?? Hey... has anyone seen my other muses Keni and Memms? They seem to be disappearing a lot lately... Well if you've seen them... tell them to get back here!  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~Reviewer's Corner~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
To B-chan and Syaorons Angel: *blush* Thanks a bunch! ^.^  
  
  
  
To Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy: HAHAHAHA!!! Ahh... Your great! ^.^  
  
  
  
To Ren-Cha: O.o You trying to take my Kenji down?? Blah! And.. haha you have no reason to get me with your Sakaba, I updated, hahaha!!! eh.  
  
  
  
To Animechick: Thanks!  
  
  
  
To Morning Sun: .... k ~_~;;  
  
  
  
To Pan2k: YAY!!! Happy, eh? ^.^  
  
  
  
Lovies - Emmy 


	16. Home Again

(A/N): Hey everyone! Out with the next chapter! I'm really bad about late updates I know. ~_~;; But it's hard to keep up with a site, (which is finally growing to be quite big), and then having to update all the fanfics. Heh heh *sweatdrops*. Anyway, reassured I will at one point finish all these fics I have up here. This one, however, is going to be the first! Yay, two more chapters to go on here. If you want to see the drawing I did for this fic especially, I suggest you go Crissy's site and mine and in the fanfiction section, and just pull up this fic. http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/dbzcouplesgetaway/index.html Oh and for those of you with complete fics. I know there's a lot of you out there! I suggest you enter the DBZ Couples Getaway Fanfiction/Fanart Contest 2002. Lots of awards are going out! And the over all winners get a DBZ comic book. And we haven't gotten many entries in on the Contest! So we've decided to keep the Contest going longer than it naturally did in the first place. We have no idea when it will end! Please please please! Get your entries in guys. We're counting on you! ^. ~ E-mail me your completed couples fics or arts at PurdyMicky17@aol.com Thanks everyone. And thank you all for reviewing my last chapter. I was beginning to lost hope on this fic. ~_~;; I thought no one liked it anymore, as seeing I did a way delay in updates a bit ago. So anyway, don't forget to review this chapter, remember from the last one, everyone who reviewed for last chapter and reviews for this one gets their own special place in the final chapter! Well, let's get this chapter going! ^. ^ ~Emmy  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I am not Akira Toriyama. *sighs* So therefore I do not own any of the DBZ characters. *cries* It would be nice to own Vegeta, or even maybe Trunks though! Hehe. ^. ^;;  
  
  
  
Title: Say You Love Me  
  
Author: Emmy-MiChan  
  
E-mail: PurdyMicky17@aol.com  
  
AOL IM: MemmsnEmmy or PurdyMicky17  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: 16: Home Again  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Last time on 'Say You Love Me':  
  
The next morning Pan woke up in Trunks arms. Letting out a long sigh she snuggled in closer to his warmth. "Mmm... Panny you awake?" Trunks stretched and hugged Pan closer.  
  
  
  
"Hai Trunks-kun." There was a bit of silence between them until Pan spoke again. "Trunks?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
  
Pan lowered her head. "What's going to happen? I mean with us..." Pan asked, a little bit of worry in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Well, we'll probably end up getting engaged, I mean... now that your pregnant and all," Trunks said with a sly smile as he heard Pan let out a small gasp in shock and placing a hand on her stomach. "Then we'll tell everyone the news and, you know, get married." Trunks put his hands behind his head and looked up into the clear blue sky as a blue bird flew by overhead. "You'd be Mrs. Trunks Briefs."  
  
  
  
Pan smiled as she kept her hand over her stomach. "I like the sound of that," she said softly.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Chapter 16: Home Again  
  
Pan sighed as she walked up the steps to her apartment door. She unlocked the door, opening and closing quietly so she wouldn't wake her sleeping roomy. Pan took off her coat and set it on the side table with her keys. Leaning against the door, she let out a dreamy sigh. She was happier then she could ever remember being. Memories of the long night flashed in her mind. A smile crept upon her lips. She turned on the light switch beside her and let out a scream as she saw her friend Claire sitting on the couch staring at her with a serious look on her face. Pan closed her eyes and placed a hand against her chest. "Claire, I thought you would be asleep. What are you doing up this hour in the morning? You're usually sleeping in!"  
  
"I was up waiting for you. I got worried when I got back home and didn't see you here." Claire replied, looking behind Pan. "Where's Robert?"  
  
Pan shrugged. "Who knows. Who cares?" Pan said calmly and walked towards Claire taking a seat next to her. "He ditched me last night after two muggers got hold of me last night. He ran off like a chicken, leaving me to defend for myself. That bastard."  
  
"Oh my! Why would he do such a thing! I can't believe he would do anything like that." Claire shook her head in disbelief. "But, how'd you get away from that? Especially with no cuts or anything!"  
  
"Um, long story. I'll tell you about it soon." Pan looked away trying to get off the subject. "About last night, I'm really sorry I blew up at you Claire. I had no right to. I'm truly sorry."  
  
Claire gave Pan a little hug. "It's okay Pan. I probably shouldn't have done what I did. It was wrong of me." Pan just smiled. "Well, after everything last night. Where the hell were you?"  
  
Pan turned away and blushed. "I met up with Trunks." Pan trailed off.  
  
Claire's eyes turned wide with shock. "And?"  
  
"And, um, hehe." Pan laughed nervously. "Let's just say something happened. And it happened for a reason. Trunks, Bra, Goten and I are going back to Japan this afternoon. And we want you to come back with us, and meet everyone, because when we get there, something big is going to happen. And I need you there for it as well." Pan said.  
  
"Are you serious? I would love to go back to Japan with you guys! But what is this thing your talking about exactly?" Claire asked curiously.  
  
Pan smiled big and grabbed hold of Claire's hand. "It's a surprise. A big surprise." Pan winked. "Trust me when I say you'll like it. Now start getting packed!" Pan jumped in the air pulling Claire off the couch with her. Claire laughed loudly at the excitement Pan was showing. Pan ran to her room to get packed for the long trip home.  
  
Claire smiled, "It's great to see her smile like that again." Claire giggled and walked to her room to start packing as well. A couple hours later Claire walked out of her room and saw Pan sitting on the couch impatiently. "Alright Pan! I'm all ready to go! When's our flight take off?"  
  
Pan smiled a rather goofy smile that Claire had never seen before. "As soon as the other's get here!"  
  
Claire looked at Pan weirdly. "Okay."  
  
There was a loud knock on the door. Pan jumped up quickly. "I'll get it!" Running to the door she opened seeing Trunks. Immediately she jumped on him giving him a tight hug and a sweet kissed. Bra giggled from behind Trunks. Pan blushed. "Hi Bra-chan, hi Uncle Goten!" She gave them both a hug and turned around to gather up her bags. "Ready Claire? We're leaving!"  
  
"Yup all ready!" Claire said excitedly. They walked out the door locking it then out of the building. Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra stopped walking causing Claire to bump into the back of Pan. "Huh? Why are we stopping? We're going to be late for our flight!"  
  
"Wrong Claire," Pan pointed a finger up. "This is our flight."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Claire asked curiously, unsure of what was going on.  
  
Pan grabbed hold of Claire's shoulders. "Okay Claire, I need you to promise me that you won't freak out and not tell anyone." Claire nodded slowly. Pan took a deep breath. "We're, as in Trunks, Bra, Goten and I, are not really what you think." Claire looked confused. "I'll show you what I mean. Pick up your bags, we're leaving now." After Claire picked up her bags, Pan grabbed her tightly which caused Claire to go into confusion more. Feeling her feet being lifted from the ground, Claire let out a scream. "It's alright Claire, I got you!"  
  
Claire closed her eyes tightly then opened them again looking at the ground. "What the hell! No fucking way!" Claire yelled out. "How is this possible! People can't fly!"  
  
Pan laughed. "It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way home." Blasting off with the others they were set in the direction of home. "Finally," Pan sighed. "Home again."  
  
On the way home, Pan explained everything to Claire while she 'Ooo'd' and 'Ahh'd' throughout Pan's long story. "Wow, I had no idea! That is way cool!" Claire said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, but you've got to promise that you will never tell another living soul about this. I mean, our families are counting on you to keep this as a secret. Otherwise, we'd be exploited and no one would leave us alone. And what would people think of aliens that look like humans living on their planet? These people have no idea clue whatsoever after all these years." Pan said almost sternly.  
  
Claire nodded. "Well, you can count on me to keep my mouth shut!" She said smiling. "I mean you're like my best friend. And what kind of friend would I be if I told someone about it. Not very good of one I can you that."  
  
"We're here!" Goten yelled at everyone. Everyone stopped and started to slowly drop to the ground of Capsule Corp.  
  
As soon as they touched the ground, Claire stared in shock at the large dome of Capsule Corps. "Wow, what are we doing here?"  
  
Pan smiled. "This is Trunks and Bra's home. Trunks is the president of Capsule Corps. His grandfather invented the capsule! Almost everyone in his mom's side of the family are geniuses." Pan spoke proudly. Trunks walked up to Pan placing a hand on her shoulder and kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
Everyone walked in the building. It was dark inside. No lights were on. "Mom we're home!" Trunks yelled.  
  
All the sudden lights turned on. Pan gasped as she saw everyone jump out and yell 'Surprise!' "Oh Kami!" Pan yelled out. She looked towards Trunks who shrugged and smiled innocently. She gave him a little glare knowing he called before they left.  
  
Videl and Gohan came running up to Pan. "Oh welcome home Panny! We've missed you so much!" Her mother Videl cried as she hugged her and her father Gohan kissing her on the head. Pan just laughed trying to get away from her mother's deathtrap of a hug she had on her like if she let her go she would disappear.  
  
"Its okay mom, dad. I'm home now, and I won't be leaving again. I'm staying for good." Pan smiled. Pan looked around and saw her Grandpa Goku snacking on a large amount of food. "Grandpa Goku!" Pan shouted running up to him and hugging him.  
  
"Hi Pan-chan! How have you been kiddo?" Goku said rubbing her hair and making it messier than it already was from the flight home.  
  
"Horrible, but now I'm great again!" Pan exclaimed, hugging Goku again. She went around the room hugging and introducing Claire to everyone who she hadn't seen in so long. Even Vegeta gave her a small hug although telling her afterwards that hugging was for the weaklings and asking if she had been training. Pan just laughed and tried avoiding the subject. But to no avail couldn't. "No, I haven't been. I didn't really have the time to with all the school and working I did." Pan closed her eyes and waited for Vegeta's remark about her being a baka and probably weak from not training. But, to her surprise he didn't.  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed', "Brat, starting tomorrow we're starting your daily training again!" Pan laughed and then he walked off to go sit by Goku and eat as well. Pan laughed as Vegeta started yelling at Goku about eating all the food. "BAKA! You ate all the food and left none for anyone else!" She heard her grandmother ChiChi and Bulma laughing in the corner.  
  
Trunks came up from behind Pan surprising her as he grabbed her. "Enjoying yourself?" He whispered softly in Pan's ear. Letting out a small giggle she nodded.  
  
Pan heard a familiar feminine voice from behind her and Trunks. "Hi," turning around to see whom the voice belonged to Pan saw Marron. She stood there for a moment before running up to Pan and hugging her tightly. "Oh Panny it's so nice to see you again."  
  
Pan smiled, and hugged Marron back. "It's good to see you too Marron. It's good to be home again."  
  
Marron let go of Pan and looked both her and Trunks and let out a little smile. "Marron." Trunks started.  
  
Marron shook her head and smiled bigger. "What happened, happened for a reason. All things do. They are just meant to be that way." Trunks smiled and nodded. "Anyway, do you guys remember Ubuu?" Marron went and grabbed Ubuu who was sitting silently on the couch.  
  
Pan's eyes turned wide. "Ubuu!" She yelled out and hugged him tightly. "It's been so many years since the last time I saw you! What have you been doing all this time?"  
  
Ubuu smiled shyly. "Nothing really." Pan smiled.  
  
"Ubuu is my new fiancée as of yesterday." Marron held out her hand to show off the ring with a small diamond on top.  
  
Hugging Marron, Pan yelled in excitement. "I'm so happy for you both! You guys make a perfect couple!"  
  
"Thanks," Marron said giggling and began jumping up and down in excitement with Pan.  
  
Trunks grabbed hold of Pan's shoulder. "It's time," he whispered. Pan smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. They walked up to the front of the room and Trunks tapped on a glass of champagne with a spoon. "Everyone! Your attention please!" Trunks yelled out catching everyone in the room's attention. "Glass of champagne is needed." Everyone grabbed up a glass. "Pan and I have a big announcement." Trunks spoke as he hugged Pan lovingly.  
  
"Well what ever it is hurry and tell!" Bulma said with excitement in her voice. From what she saw, the announcement was going to be good.  
  
"Pan and I, well. We've decided to get married!" Everyone in the room gasped except Vegeta who smirked and Gohan whose eyes turned wide.  
  
"WHAT?" Gohan yelled. "There is no way Pan is getting married! She's too young!" Gohan stomped forward to where Pan and Trunks were standing.  
  
"Daddy!" Pan pouted.  
  
"Outrageous! What'd you do get my daughter pregnant! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gohan began to run towards Trunks. Trunks face turned horrified as he stood behind Pan.  
  
"Daddy stop!" Pan yelled. "How dare you!"  
  
"Gohan!" ChiChi and Videl shouted at Gohan each grabbing hold of one of his ears. "Outside this instant!" Videl ordered. Gohan began to protest. "NOW!" Gohan 'hmphed' and walked outside. After a series of yelling and the sound of Gohan finally giving up to whatever Videl was telling him, they walked in, Gohan looking more than a little upset. Videl smiled and nodded. "Continue both of you, please."  
  
Trunks nodded and cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I was saying. Pan and I have decided to get married. We'll be getting married a week from now."  
  
Gohan began to protest again against all of it. "Not a single word Gohan!" Videl said. She walked up to Trunks and Pan, "I'm so happy for the both of you! Welcome to the family Trunks." Videl smiled warmly hugging Pan.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Bulma exclaimed. "There's lots of planning to do! So much to do, so much to do! I've got to order the food, make arrangements for a private wedding.." Bulma began to rant on about what needed to be done. Trunks rolled his eyes. Turning to Pan he hugged her and sweetly kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Well, everyone. We're rather tired now from the long trip home so we're going to bed now. Goodnight everyone!" Hugging and kissing everyone goodnight, the kids went upstairs to their rooms. Claire was set in her guestroom while everyone else went to their own rooms except Pan and Trunks who were sharing a room. Pan and Trunks unpacked their bags and got into their nightclothes. Pan sighed as she lay down in the bed she and Trunks were sharing. "So, what do we do now?" Trunks said seductively while smirking. Pan looked at him oddly as he let out a growl then jumping on top of Pan on the bed causing them both to bounce. Pan let out a giggle as Trunks captured her lips in a heated kiss.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Later that night in Bra's room  
  
  
  
Bra rolled over onto Goten's chest and sighed thinking about what she and Goten just did. He placed an arm around her small body and began to speak. "You know Bra, I've been thinking."  
  
"About what Goten?" Bra wondered.  
  
Goten was silent for a minute. "All this talk about marriage. Trunks and Pan are not only getting married, but Marron and Ubuu are. It seems like everyone's getting married now."  
  
"Oh?" Bra questioned as she cuddled up closer to Goten.  
  
"Yeah." There was a long silence between the both of them, until Goten broke the silence. "Bra I want you to come out on the balcony with me." Goten got up, still totally in the nude as he held out his hand to Bra. Bra looked at him with a confused look on her face, but took his hand anyway. Wrapping a blanket around the both of them, they walked out onto the balcony that was connected to Bra's room. Holding her close they looked at the stars. He pointed out a shooting star to Bra.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Bra exclaimed as she watched it travel through the sky with a large blue, green and yellow tail trailing behind it.  
  
Goten smiled and gave her a small kiss. "Not nearly as beautiful as you." Bra blushed. He grabbed her hand tightly. "Close your eyes Bra, make a wish." Smiling, she nodded and closed her eyes. After a minute or two she opened them again. "Made your wish?"  
  
"Yes." Bra said as she continued to watch the sky carefully.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Goten asked curiously staring at her hard.  
  
She turned to look at him. "If I told you silly, it wouldn't come true." Bra gave a small almost sad smile. "Not that they usually do come true in the first place."  
  
"But what if they did?" Goten questioned.  
  
Bra looked at him at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Goten smiled and grabbed her hand bringing it up and kissing it gently. He kneeled down on one knee, causing Bra's eyes to go wide. Tears began to fall from her eyes, Goten smiled and reached up wiping them away. "Bra," he began. "It would make me the happiest man in the universe if you would be my bride."  
  
Falling to the ground Bra happily cried as she hugged Goten tightly. "Yes Goten. Yes." They sat there for a few minutes holding each other closely. "We've got to tell everyone! First thing in the morning!"  
  
"No, not yet." Goten said.  
  
"Why not?" Bra asked.  
  
"This is Trunks and Pan's moment. We'll wait till after the wedding to tell anyone. And beside," he laughed. "I've got to prepare myself just in case your dad decides he wants to kill me."  
  
Bra laughed with Goten. "Yeah, Daddy can get kind of mean."  
  
"Kind of mean?" Goten laughed harder. "Your dad could be the devil himself!"  
  
Bra just smiled. "I suppose your right." Bra let out a yawn. "So, after the wedding, we'll tell everyone. And to think, getting married when no one even knows that we are dating in the first place." Getting up from where they sat Bra walked over to her bed. "I think it's time we go to bed now though." Bra said as she patted the place next to her. Goten smiled and jumped on the bed.  
  
Kissing her goodnight, he pulled her up close to him. "Good Bra-chan."  
  
"Night Goten-kun." Bra sighed. Then both falling into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
(A/N): Well that's the end of this chapter! One more chapter to go! So how was it? Good, bad, so-so? Well don't forget to review! Remember everyone who reviews this chapter gets a place in the next and final chapter! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!  
  
Don't forget to check out Cy's site and mine too! http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/dbzcouplesgetaway/index.html  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Reviewer's Corner:  
  
To Animechick: Hehe, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
To JacKiE: Thanks, but we won't know if it's a boy or girl until the sequel, since I was told I had to do one by one of the other reviewers. But, heh, we'll see. ^. ^  
  
To B-Chan and Syaorons Angel: Hey B! I'm glad you liked this chapter as well. ^. ^ And of course I'll continue to e-mail you of updates, I'll even e-mail you about the sequel if you'd like? Thanks a bunch!  
  
To myluckyangel: Haha, rock on! ^. ^ It's always great to hear someone loves your fic. ^. ^ And I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
To Rini-Sayian-jin: Hehe, thanks. And yes, finally updated. I'm so slow on that and I totally apologize. But thanks for still reading it means a lot to me when people still review ever after a long period of not updating. Thanks a bunch! *huggles*  
  
To LoNeLy*PaN*: Thanks a bunch. And I'm sorry but I kind of posted a little later than I wanted to. Just been kind of busy with a few things. ^. ^  
  
To Ren-chan: Ah, the very person who reminds and threatens me to update everyday. Hahaha. And as for Kenji, you can't have him! He is mine and mine only! =P But off of that subject, thanks for reviewing Ren. Your review's always mean so much to me and make me laugh every time. I don't know if I could ever live without one of your humorous reviews or a usual daily crazy conversation with you. ^. ^ You- keep on rockin' and thanks for all the support. *huggles* Love ya!  
  
To Pan2k: Hahaha! Ah, *wipes tears from eyes* Yeah I think everyone was a little bit more than happy to see him run off. I was happy cause. I was getting reviews on how much everyone hating him. Haha. I was even thinking about starting my very own Robert Hating Club just for this fic. And as for Pan and Trunks getting together - yay I finally got that part up! Haha, no one believed it was going to be a T/P fic. *sighs* Oh hehe.  
  
To Bunny: Thank you. And nope that wasn't end, as there was this chapter and one more last chapter! The final is coming. *cries* I love this fic so much, it's sad to see it end.  
  
To Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy: Hahaha! Thanks! *hugs you too* You've been a great supporter of this fic. You rock! ^. ^ Thank you for sticking with me for so long! *hugs you again* O.O And yes, yes. Just for you. *wink* I'll consider the thought for a sequel of this fic. But you gotta help me out on what you want to see in the coming sequel. ^. ^  
  
And that's all for the reviews! What? You're still reading? You want Kenji? O.O Okay! Kenji!!!! Get out here!  
  
Kenji: WHAT!?  
  
Emmy: Hehe, say 'Hello' Kenji!  
  
Kenji: No.  
  
Emmy: One sec. *pulls out bokken* I said. say hello Kenji!  
  
Kenji: O.O HELLO! *tries to run away frantically*  
  
Emmy: *grabs Kenji's tail* Now where do you think your going?  
  
Kenji: O.O What do you want!?  
  
Emmy: Me? Nothing. But I think Ren wants a hug! And wants you to go get Kou back for her.  
  
Kenji: Absolutely not! I will not hug that baka and the other baka can fend for himself.  
  
Ren: *pops up outta no where* Did you just call me a baka? *Pulls out Sakaba* Prepare to die you half-breed! *Begins to chase Kenji around with Sakaba swinging wildly in the air*  
  
Kenji: O.O;; *runs away*  
  
Ren: Get back here! Don't you dare try running away from my wrath!  
  
Emmy: *sits back and watches amusingly*  
  
Want your piece at Kenji? *Looks at Kenji innocently* Then just say so. Hehe. He's good for a beating or two. ^. ^ I mean, after all what are Saiyans for? *giggles uncontrollably*  
  
Lovies~ Emmy 


End file.
